Shades of Orange
by counting down the days
Summary: Kyo and Tohru could finally be together. but who will get in their way? and who shows feeling towards yuki at the end? COMPLETED
1. Goof

Shades of Orange

Here's the beginning of my first FanFiction. I really have no clue what I'm doing, but my friend Lex got me started so if I suck don't blame her. Wait that didn't make any sense... Enjoy.

Chapter one- Goof

"Kyo!" Tohru yelled from the porch. "Kyo?" she yelled a little louder. _'Maybe he's on the roof'_ she thought. She began to climb up the side of the house. About half way she called out again. "Kyo!" again she received no reply. "Well, maybe he's out for a walk." She began to climb down but her foot slipped and she yelped in fear.

But, before her foot touched the ground she felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist. Shocked she looked up and saw Kyo holding on. Tohru knew the rings around his eyes meant he had been sleeping. He began to pull, and she quickly was sitting on the roof next to him.

"What were you doing?" he demanded.

"Well…um…I…." Tohru began but lost her words before she found them.

"Tohru, you got to be careful. What if I wasn't up here? Or what if I didn't hear you scream? You could've fallen, could've hurt yourself." He lectured and began to pace. "You could've even killed yourself." He said with concern in his voice. He stopped pacing and looked at her. "And that damn rat would've blamed me." he continued ranting.

Suddenly, Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to let their chests touch, and breathed Thank You in his ear.

"You're right, I shouldn't have come up here. I just wanted to know what rice ball flavor you wanted for dinner." She sobbed, her eyes beginning to get misty. Kyo relaxed and placed a hand on her back. "Thank you so much, Kyo." He felt a small shiver go up his back and he slightly smiled because of it. He felt it every time she said his name.

"It's okay, you just got to be more careful." Kyo said, trying to keep he breathing normal.

"Will you help me down?" Tohru asked not letting go of his neck.

"Of course." He answered.

They walked over to the side of the roof. He jumped down easily and waited for Tohru to start coming down. He saw a thin leg swig over the edge and start to move down. When the other leg swung over Tohru's mini skirt barely covered the lacey panties she wore.

'_I should look up… make sure she doesn't slip.'_ He mentally decided.

She slowly figured her way down farther, poking her bum out and making Kyo's view even better. Kyo adjusted his weight while his eyes were glued on the pink panties teasing him.

But, before he knew it, he heard the cry of Tohru falling and he caught her in reflex. He looked down at her face, flushed in panic.

"Wow Kyo, looks like I need you more than I need my own legs." Tohru said smiling happily.

"What did I just tell you about being careful!" he yelled at Tohru. He placed her down and began to walk away but Tohru had another idea.

She grasped his wrist and pulled him to her. She stood high on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on Kyo's cheek.

"Thank you again," she sang, skipping off to the door.

Kyo smiled after her. _'What a goof'_ he told himself. He walked in the house to find Tohru in the kitchen, Shigure in the living room reading the newspaper and Yuki at the dinning room table responding to his fan mail. He washed his hands and picked up and handful and rice and began to form it into a prefect triangle for Tohru to stuff with flavor.

End of chapter one.

Wow, it's hard getting into the pre-made charter heads. But I don't know if what I got is any good and I don't know if I should keep writing to R&R pretty please.


	2. The Next Step

Chapter Two: The Next Step

Everyone ate dinner and was going to bed. Tohru bid them all good night and began to clean dinner. But Kyo sat at the table and watched her from the corner of his eye. She refilled his drink and continued cleaning the kitchen as if this was normal behavior.

'_You're both alone. Talk to her.'_ He screamed at himself. _'Come on. You're such a wimp.'_

"Tohru?" he began shakily.

"Yes Kyo." Tohru said surprised.

"Um… would… I… well…" he struggled. Tohru held her breath.

'_Is he asking my out? What is he trying to say.'_ Her thoughts raced as she tried to keep her face from blushing.

"Never mind." Kyo blurted, looking ahead and sipped his drink. Tohru silently sighed and continued cleaning.

'_You failed Kyo. My God, you couldn't even say I like you or if I asked you out what would you say? You're truly pathetic.'_ Kyo's mind taunted. He slowly sank in his sit wondering what he should do now. _'You could still save this moment.'_

He got up and walked over to Tohru. She didn't realize he was behind her until she turned and their faces were only inches away from each other.

Her eyes widened and her heart began to pound against her chest. She could smell the orange juice on his breath. She became weak in the legs as he slowly shuffled his way closer to her. He tilted his head and she closed her eyes.

'_He's going to kiss me!' _she thought in glee.

But Kyo backed away his head and saw her eyes closed, her face tilted and her lips slightly puckered. It was obvious she was smiling. He walked past her and her eyes fluttered open. She looked to see no Kyo in front of her, no orangey breath and no kiss on her lips.

She picked up a rag and tossed in the sink. Kyo walked over to the doorway, his hands balled up into tight fists.

'_You struck out twice. You loser. And you think you're going to beat the rat. Ha ha_' he teased himself.

"Was that your goodnight." Tohru asked walking up behind him. She kept her head down and her hands crumpled in front of her.

Kyo turned to see her confused state and how she could still stay as respectful she as always has. Just witnessing her courage gave him a surge through his entire body.

He stepped forward, wrapped a arm around her shoulders and hooked her chin to bring her head up to face his.

"No it was this." He said. And bowed he head to her lips.

It was like electricity running through her body as their lips pressed together. She kept her arms in between to make sure there was a distance between their chests.

Kyo smiled as Tohru stood on her tiptoes just to meet his lips. He crept his hands down and seized her butt pulling her up and gently placing her on the counter. She was eye level finally. She smiled when he did this and never broke the kiss.

Tohru brought one arm up and ran her fingers through his soft hair. He pulled her closer. She cautiously spread her legs so he could get closer. Running his tongue across her lips asking to take the next step. Tohru happily leaped into it. She moaned as the new and wonderful feeling of him exploring her mouth over came her.

She started to feel him becoming aroused as he pushed forward. Panic slid over the newb and she began to pull away. Their kiss broke and both took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Kyo whispered.

"Don't be please," she begged. "that was the best goodnight I ever had."

Kyo grinned and placed his forehead on her shoulder. She tucked her arm back in between them and rested her head on his. They stood/sat there for a minute or so before Kyo picked her up and began to walked up stairs. Her legs hung on both sides of him limply and he climbed the stairs. She rested her swirling head on his confronting shoulder.

Her bedroom door was open when they reached it. Kyo walked in and placed for gently on her bed. But, as he tried to stand up her grip of her legs tightened and she held her lips to his again. She engaged their second and hopefully not the last lip lock. Completely forget the curse, she placed both arms around his neck and pulled him forward.

POOF! Smoke covered her instead of Kyo.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She cried. She reached down and picked up the orange cat at her feet and placed him under her bedspread just in time for another cloud of smoke to fill around and a naked Kyo to be covered.

He grinned as she reeled around, spiting sorry's. He reached out for her and pulled her on his lap.

"You are a goof." He said and kissed her again.

"I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean for… I just wanted to… I guess I got caught up in the moment." She rambled.

"It's ok." He said. "Will you get my clothes? He asked.

She tried to get up but Kyo pulled her down so they were both lying on her bed side by side.

"Never mind I like this idea better." He said snuggling close to her. "Good night." He said not really thinking she would go along with it.

"But Kyo," she began. '_Yep here it comes_.' He thought. "I'm still in my clothes and not covered by a blanket. Can I change first?" she asked. He laid there in disbelief and nodded.

She got up, headed to her burrow and pulled out a nightgown. Kyo sat up a little watching her honestly getting really for bed and honestly going to sleep next to him.  
She finally got it on without ever showing any skin by clever pulling and hand movements.

She hurried over to her bed, excited as Kyo was. He opened the blankets for her to get in. Tohru put on knee on the bed just to yelp and twist around. Kyo was still butterball naked.

Severely blushing, he reached down grabbed his boxers and pulled them on.

"Um… all clear." He hoarsely said. But, she still got into bed looking at the ceiling.

Her tiredness rushed past her and her head hit the pillow. She was shoved back into reality as Kyo wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body. Tohru could feel his heartbeat and his breath on her neck. Smiling, she gripped his hand in hers and closed her eyes. She never felt more comfortable than she did now.

Kyo laid in disbelief as he felt her body reflex into sleep.

'_I can't believe I took this long to do this._' He thought. Smiling he drifted into a sleep he would never forget.

yay another chapter. I hope the lime/lemon or whatever the code is isn't to soon. But it's cute and fluffy. And in my opinion something that would happen between these two. Please R&R

-Counting down the days-


	3. Dishonest Truth

Chapter Three The Dishonest Truth

Tohru opened her eyes, she was still in a daze from the dream she just had. She tried to get up but found there was something held her tight around her waist. She looked and saw Kyo's sleeping face.

'Oh goddness! That wasn't a dream.' She panicky thought. She looked up at her alarm clock and saw her buzzer was going to go off in six minutes. She tried to get up, but in every movement, Kyo's grip tightened and held her small frame to his body.

She loved feeling him pulling her close and not wanting to let her go even in sleep, but she had to get up. She had to make breakfast. She looked at her clock again.

'Three minutes.' She thought. 'What do I say to him? How should I greet him?' Two minutes. 'What about the others? What about Yuki?' One minute. 'What if he wakes up and realizes he made a big mistake? What if he didn't really want last night to happen?' Her thoughts continued to rush and her mind thought of every possibility of outcomes to happen.

A quiet humming sounds raced out of her alarm. Kyo grunted and pulled his arm tighter. Tohru tried to reached out to turn it off, but Kyo pull her away as he moved around in his bed.

"Kyo?" she whispered.

"Mmm." He sounded.

"I got to get up." She said, trying not to wake him.

"Ok, go ahead." He said his grip finally loosening.

She leapt out of bed before he could change his mind and pull her tight again. She stood there, looking down at him.

He slept in the most awkward positions. His butt was straight up in the air and both arms were on one side of his body and his ankles were crossed.

'And you call me a goof.' She teased.

She hurried and got dressed in the bathroom, raced down stairs to start breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo opened his eyes and he was surrounded by pastel colors and the bed he was in was soft and warmer then normal. He realized he was in Tohru's room. He recalled his dream and how it ended here. But he wasn't shocked about the dream. He had them almost every other day.

'Could that really happen?' he thought sitting up. He looked around and saw the nightgown she wore in the laundry basket and his cloths still on the floor when he transformed. He grinned.

'It did. It happened.' He soared. 'We finally kissed. We finally took the next step.' He laid back down. He smelled the pillow. Tohru filled his nostrils.

He got up and tiptoed in his room, got dressed. He heard breakfast cooking and Tohru humming.

When he started to go down stairs, his heart started to pound.

'What do I say?' he wondered. He saw Yuki at the table with his bag in front of him trying to organize it and Shigure at the other end drinking coffee and talking to air.

He walked past Tohru and brushed her back. She froze.

"There he is!" Shigure said. "You slept longer than I did. Who were you with?" he said jokingly, but his teasing smile turned into an even bigger teasing smile when Kyo blushed and looked around. "You were with someone!" Shigure chanted.

Yuki looked up with a small interest and Tohru stood in her spot. Her face was as white as the walls that were closing in all around her.

Shigure taught a glimpse of her panic and smiled to himself. 'thank god they found each other.' he thought.

"Come on Kyo you did you get last night." Shigure teased. Kyo sat in his seat and just acted like Shigure wasn't talking.

"No one! I just slept in.," Kyo cried when he couldn't take Shigure's taunting. Tohru heart sank a little. Her finished wiping off the counters and looked at the clock.

'He does think it was a mistake. He's ashamed.' She decided sadly.

"It's time to go." She said in a small voice. Yuki got up and collected his things and Kyo drank the rest of his milk. Tohru started out the door with Yuki and Kyo walked behind them like normal.

Yuki and Tohru made little chit chat, Kyo walked behind them and never kept his eyes off the pair.

Yuki said something funny that made Tohru laugh. Kyo felt anger as Tohru's smile never faded. Yuki would touch her back every once in a while. This morning every time he did so, Kyo's rage built. When they finally got to school Yuki was pulled away and Tohru walked to her locker.

'I thought it was so magical.' She thought. Her sadness continued to fill her. She pulled out the books she needed and when she closed the locker door, Kyo was behind it starting out the window on the other side of the hall.

"Oh," she said alarmed. She bowed her head and walked away. Biting her lower lip she was able to hold back her tears until she turned the corner. The small drops of salty liquid streamed down her cheeks. Hana and Uo walked from the hall next to her.

"See Tohru is sad." Hana said calmly. Uo rushed past her.

"Tohru! What's wrong? What happened?" Uo cried grabbing Tohru's hand.

"Kyo?" Hana said. Tohru nodded. "He's coming this way."

And with that the three girls rushed into the girls' restroom just as Kyo turned to the hall they were just in.

Yay! I got three reviews. So here is a thank you to all the peoples who reviewed my story.

THANK YOU

Please R&R

-Counting Down The Days-


	4. Misunderstanding and A Heart Crushed

Chapter four- misunderstandings and heart crushed

---There is a little bit of swearing in this chapter. Just a heads up.---

"What a God damn jerk." Uo said after Tohru told her best friends the event last night and this morning. "He's such a jerk."

"What do I do?" Tohru asked her face puffy from crying.

"That's really up to you," Hana said, her arm around Tohru looking forward. "We can only give you our opinions. You can choose to make that your decision or not."

"Shut up Hana." Uo said. "Tohru listen to me. He's a jerk and as much as I hate saying this he only used you. But, you can't let that control you. Forget it happened and move on." Uo said holding Tohru's hands in hers.

"Do you really think Kyo would use me?" Tohru wondered painfully.

"He's a guy, there is only one thing on guys minds." Uo answered just as painfully.

Tohru nodded. She loved her friends. They were always there for her. Always there to answer her questions and to make up her mind when she didn't know how to.

They walked out of the bathroom when Tohru calmed herself and her face was normal and Uo finally promised not to kill or wound Kyo.

Kyo was twirling his pen between his fingers looking out the window. His teacher went babbling about some math thing when Kyo completely toned him out.

"_That was the best good night I ever had." _He smiled as he remembered Tohru's words after their first kiss.

'What a goof.' He thought.

Outside of the window we could see Hana in her classroom. He watched her for a second. She suddenly snapped her head and looked right at him.

'Yeah that's just creepy.' He said looking away. 'I want to see Tohru.'

He got up and walked out of his class.

"Mister Sohma, where do you think you're going?" his teacher asked, shocked that he was just walking out during his lecture.

"Um… bathroom." Kyo muttered and walked out the door.

He walked down the hall and spotted Tohru walking his way. She was headed to the girls' locker room to shower from gym.

He braced himself against a locker and watched her walk closer. She had a huge smile on and was talking to a girl in her class. When she spotted him, her smile faded. So did Kyo's.

As she passed him she looked at the ground, glancing up at him with want he think was a small smile. He watched her turn into the girls' locker room doors.

'I'll wait for her and walk her to her next class.' He decided.

He waited for ten minutes when girls started to leak out of the locker room.

'There's something wrong with Tohru. I can just feel it.' He thought.

About the third group Tohru came out walking alone. She looked up and saw Kyo. He looked right at her. She gave him the same small smile and walked in the opposite direction she would normally go.

Kyo sprinted to catch up with her but before he could she walked through the door that went outside. Kyo speed up to reach her but when he walked outside Tohru vanished within the students making their way to 3rd period.

Kyo looked around but gave up and walked to his next class.

'What was that about?' he questioned.

He walked in the classroom and sat in the back and began twirling his pencil.

'Maybe she regrets last night. Maybe she wishes I didn't kiss her." His thought began to over come him. 'Oh God, what if she thinks if she likes me Akito would take her memories. Maybe she doesn't want me because we could never hug or maybe she realizes I can never truly hold her.' His sadness began to turn into small drops of liquid that threaten to burst out of his eyes. He bit his tongue and fell into a depressing daze as the worse 'what if's' filled every inch of his mind.

'what the fuck was I thinking kissing her?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch and Tohru and Hana walked out to their spot by the fence. Tohru smiled and waved when she saw Uo and Yuki talking. Before she could reach them a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a pine tree.

Kyo's eyes were all she saw, well besides the lust and worry that filled them.

The pine tree coned out, giving the right amount of room for two people to have some privacy.

"Hey," he said, his voice husky.

"Hey." Tohru was trying to keep calm.

"I think you've been avoiding me." He said.

"Well, I think that's what you want." Tohru said, trying not to cry.

"Why would you think that?" Kyo asked a little hurt.

"Well, this morning when you didn't tell everyone about me and you and the way you walked behind Yuki and I, I just figured you thought you made a mistake." Tohru said, feeling worse now that it was said out loud instead of in her mind.

"Do you think we made a mistake?" Kyo wondered.

"No I… I never slept so well, and I loved waking up next to you." She answered.

"I feel the same way." He replied, realizing she was already down stairs cooking when he woke. "But I didn't wake up next to you but waking up in your bed was just as good."

"Then why did you hide that from everyone? Wouldn't you be happy to share the thing that's going on between us?" Tohru asked, gaining a little strength.

Kyo looked down at the ground. She was right. If he did feel this way about her he wouldn't want to hide the fact they were together.

"I don't have a good excuse why I didn't tell everyone. It's not that I was ashamed or embarrassed. I just… I was afraid that if Yuki found out he might be mad. Mad enough to tell Akito and if Akito found out he might take you away from us… from me. And if Shigure found out, he wouldn't like it go and if Akito did take you away he would remind me everyday how I caused you to be taken away. So I figured if we just waited a while and see if this is really love or something we really wanted to have before telling everyone, including Akito." Kyo finished.

Tohru felt a little better that he didn't think he made a mistake but a new pain over came her when it hit her. 'He has doubts' she realized. 'He has doubts.'

Kyo could see something was wrong when she bit her lip to hold back her tears.

"You have doubts." She finally said.

"Not doubts," Kyo replied. "But I'm not 100 percent sure if this is something you want."

"I want or you want?"

"What you want. I figured you'd have some doubts or questions. Especially when you realized I could never hold you, or Akito would hate you even more, or the possibility of losing your memories."

"Kyo, if I had any doubts you would know." She said starting to understand.

"How? How would I know." He asked.

"Because I wouldn't do this." She happily answered stepping forward.

She reached up to pull his head down into a kiss.

He grinned widely when he realized what she was doing. He bent down a little more so she wouldn't have to strain just to meet his lips.

When the kiss broke they both took a deep breath, but they were both smiling.

Kyo wrapped his arms around her and Tohru curled hers up in between them. They stood for several moments in the pine tree.

When they heard Uo start questioning Tohru location loudly they decided to end their embrace. They snuck out of the tree on the other side where Kyo pulled her in.

They giggled at themselves sneaking around. Kyo looked down at her if love in his eyes. They meet each other in a kiss and parted. Tohru walked around the tree to Uo and now Hana. And Kyo ran back into the school.

But Yuki on the other hand stood frozen inn his spot. He couldn't believe what he just saw. The milk carton in his hand suddenly dropped.

Kyo and Tohru?

That didn't make sense to him. Haru and Kyo made more sense.

He didn't know what he felt more, pain from his heart being crushed or rage.

Rage from not acting on his feeling for Tohru sooner, or that cat acting too soon.

Ok, there is four. And all I have to say is how much fun it is to write and how good it feels when I see people urging me to continue. I love you all! Oh can you guess whose heart that's being crushed in the title? It's so sad. Where will I take it next?

Oh and I was brought to my attention that in chapter 3 I wrote close when it was should to be clothes. (When Kyo wakes up and looks around.) I'm sorry if it was confusing or threw anyone off.

PLEASE R&R even if flames.

-Counting Down The Days-


	5. Was it a Mistake?

Ok hi everybody. All I have to say is thank you so much. There were a few these brought to my attention that I didn't really realize before. And I find that another pair of eyes really helps. Even the dislikes of my story were really nice and I didn't get my feelings hurt….

Well expect for one. The person was just rude. I won't name names but the person I'm talking about should know who you are. I'm only human; please don't expect me to be prefect.

Anywho, I made a few changes from certain comments and I think it's really improved because of them. Before I sit down and write I read my reviews and it helps me a lot. I look at everything and each chapter improves.

So thank you so much everyone please don't stop reviewing.

Oh and a double thank you for the Kirby thumbs up.

Chapter 5: Was it a Mistake?

Kyo and Tohru walked home with Yuki. But Yuki was quite and kept to himself. He hoped Tohru would notice but she was indulged in a interesting convocation with Kyo.  
"So you just walked out?" Tohru asked in astonishment.  
"Yeah I just didn't want to be there." Kyo said nonchalantly.  
"Wow, I could never do anything like that. Even, if I had to. I'd be too nervous." She confessed.  
When they got back to the Sohma house Yuki left to go to his base and Shigure was in his office writing.  
"Hey Tohru, will you come upstairs with me?" Kyo asked when they finished homework.  
"Oh…" Tohru suddenly got nervous, like he was asking to go steady with her.   
"Will you?" Kyo asked again becoming impatient.  
"Yes," Tohru finally said. "yes I will."  
They walked upstairs, both extremely nervous. Tohru could feel Kyo's heart beat in his hand.  
When the reached the top stair they both stood there, not knowing what to really do from this point on. Kyo looked over at Tohru who was little pale and was fiddling with her hands in front of her lap.  
He stepped in front of Tohru and looked straight in her eyes. He could see her fear but also her wanting for this as well.  
He dipped his head down to kiss her. She was shocked at first but soon began to kiss him back. There was a rumble in her stomach, calling for more. Tohru moaned slightly and started the movement to his bedroom. When Kyo realized this, he ran his hands down her back and left her up when he reached her butt. She hopped up to round her legs around his hips. Both minding the distance between their chests.

Kyo couldn't take it. His room was to far away. He shoved her against the nearest wall. She broke the kiss from the small amount of pain. But surprisingly liked it.  
Kyo feverishly started to unbutton her shirt while kissing her neck. Tohru gripped his hair as his cold fingers tips touched her skin. Pushing her pelvis forward, Kyo pushed against her but humped his back so their upper half's stayed away.

Already their breath became raged and Kyo became hard. Tohru felt something begging to be introduced in this event between her thighs.

She at first was feeling the same fear but it was soon replaced with the want of it being introduced. Kyo kissed around her collarbone and all up her neck. Pleasure sizzled through Tohru's body. 'More' she thought.

Instinctly she reached down and placed her hand on Kyo's…. he stopped his trails of kisses and looked in Tohru's eyes with shock. She started to rub softly. Kyo eye's roll back and he rested his head on Tohru's shoulder.

Grunt and groans leaked out of Kyo's mouth. When he was so close to reaching his peak, he started to lose strength. He let go of Tohru.

When she touched the ground, she moved her body in a better position, and she reached down under his pants. When she left the warm shaft she became scared, but Kyo's moans gave her strength to continue. She softly began to pump again.

Kyo loved her hands on him. He bit his lip from crying out in pure pleasure. He left her small hand grow strong and better with every movement. His hand gripped the wall and the other hand gripped Tohru's back. Soon he released him self over her hand and felt it sliver down his legs. She let go and looked in his eyes. What did she just do? He looked at her in such surprise.

'She really does love me.' He thought, looking in her wide eyes.

'Oh my…' was the only thing that she could make out of her scattered thoughts. She moved away and looked at him leaning against the wall smile.

"I guess I got to go change and clean up." He said smirking. He walked into his bedroom. She could hear him opening drawers and then heard the water running. She just stood horrid in her spot.

'Oh my…' she mind reeled. She looked down at her hand. It was covered in a white sticky liquid.

"Oh my." She whispered. She walked down stair and washed her hands in the kitchen.

When she was drying her hands, a strong pair of arms enclosed around her. Kyo's happy voice flowed through her ears.

"Hey." He said. She placed her little hands on his arms. She loved this feeling. Kyo couldn't get enough of her.

She heard the door open and close and Yuki stood before them. He said nothing and walked up stairs. They heard footsteps and his bedroom door closing.

Tohru didn't know why but felt guilt.

Kyo paid no attention to this and just held her close from the back, gently rocking. He started to hum a song in her ear. She didn't recognize it but she didn't hate it. It soothed her scared thoughts.

Okay if I made her sound like a completely slut, I'm so sorry. I reread this like ten times and changed it here and there but she just sounds like a slut in this chapter. Kind of deal with it I guess.

Tohru can't always be the innocent little girl who doesn't even know what a penis is. If I sound mean, I apologize but I have a feeling I'm going to get lots of flames for this chapter.

But I want them; please give me all you got. Anything helps really. I want to be a good writer and I can't if I don't get an outside opinion.

Please go down I have a few questions about some reviews, sp pretty please answer them :D

I love you all!

So please R&R

-counting down the days-

BRAVO BRAVO! I really enjoyed it! Please keep it up! Kyo and Tohru were a

little OOC but it made them so cute so i don't mind! PLEASE UPDATE SOON:)

-What is OOC?

This is great! Please continue! I personall think that I can't be with Kyo

then Tohru should. So YEAH! The only thing that slightly nags at me is that

sometimes in the series if arms are around each other they change, and sometimes

you had that. But he didn't change. That's my only thing with it. You don't have

to change anything if you don't want. It's great!

-In which chapter?


	6. Yuki's Betrayal

8Chapter Six- Yuki's betrayal

'Why?' Yuki thought furiously. 'Why him? I've been nicer to miss Honda. Why she pick him?' he felt he was going to start crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Yuki knows." Kyo smirked.

"Kyo, that's not nice. I feel bad." Tohru exclaimed.

"Why? I have you. And I'll never let you go." Kyo said taking her hands in his. They stood there, holding each other hands looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Kyo suddenly announced. Tohru felt a serge of happiness rush through her body. She forgot all about the curse and hugged Kyo.

They both closed their eyes to enjoy the split second of the embrace. Kyo was in her arms as an orange cat, but Tohru didn't let go. She just held him. Petting his head Kyo started to purr.

"I love you too." Tohru whispered shyly.

Even with the fur Kyo smiled and started to lick Tohru cheek. She giggled and put him gently on the floor. They looked at each other for a minute at lease when a puff of smoke covered them and Kyo stood naked. He looked down on her. She was beet red, trying not to turn away. Him dipped down and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

"Oh good gizzards!" they heard cried. "Kyo get some close on before miss Honda sees you. Kyo moved slightly to the side exposing Tohru. She turned even redder and Shigure stood in the doorway trying not to laugh.

"Shut up Shigure!" Kyo demanded.

Kyo put on his boxers and pants and picked up his shirt. Tohru stood by the back door completely white.

"Stupid Shigure. I'm going for a walk would you like to come along?" Kyo asked Tohru.

"Umm...?" she mumbled.

"Good lets go." He decided grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. They heard Shigure lose control and start laughing hysterically. They held hands and began the walk down the drive and into the woods.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki stood from his window looking at the pair. A few tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Tohru!" he said out loud.

He felt a bit of fury from the pit of his stomach. He didn't know why but he wanted to hurt them. Both of them. He felt so be trade. He grabbed his coat and went down stair. Shigure was still in the kitchen laughing pointing at the spot where the two stood. He didn't even realize Yuki stormed past him.

Yuki walked to the main road and started the short journey to the Sohma estate.

'I need to see Akito.' He thought. He walked straight to Akito's room not stopping to say hi to anyone. Momiji and Haru watched him walk past them. Hatori walked out of his office to watch him march past him. He didn't even bother knocking. He walked right in.

"Yuki?" Akito said alarmed he stood up; his long heavy looking robed covering the floor around.

"I know have something you should know." Yuki started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyo where are we going?" Tohru asked after several minutes of walking.

"I don't know just not there." He said. They walked a few more minutes in silence. When it started to get dark they turned back and walked home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring, ring.

"Hello." Shigure said when he answered the phone.

"Yuki is here." Hatori's voice rang on the other end.

"Why?" Shigure asked becoming serious.

"He's alone and talking with Akito.

"Old times?" Shigure suggested.

"No he looked upset. Did something?" Hatori desperately wondered.

"Well, kind of…" Shigure began. The back door opened and closed. Kyo came in the living room and Tohru stayed in the kitchen. The movement of pans signified that she was starting dinner.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing, call me later darling." Shigure suddenly said.

"What?" Hatori wondered. "What's going on?"

"Oh yes, I completely agree." Shigure B.S.'ed.

"Whom are you talking to?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, it's about him." Hatori realized hearing Kyo's voice.

"You know all, my goodness." Shigure kidded.

"Call me later when you are alone and tell me what's going on." Hatiro ordered

"Will do. Bye." He finished and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kyo asked again."

"Oh Hatori." Shigure simply replied and walked out of the room to his office. He picked up the phone and called Hatori back.

"I wonder where Yuki-kun is." He heard Tohru asked.

"Hey, it's me." Shigure said when Hatori answered.

Kyo walked in the kitchen.

"I'm going to call Haru and see if he wants to come over tomorrow." Kyo said.

"Oh ask Momiji can come over too." Tohru pleaded.

"Ok."

Kyo picked up the phone and heard Shigure's voice say his name so decided to listen just for a moment.

"Kyo and Tohru well their kind of a thing. Kissing and holding hands all the time. Hatori it's so cute!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Does Yuki know?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah I know he does. That's probably why he's talking to Akito."

"Yuki wouldn't turn them in… would he?"

"If he was mad enough I wouldn't doubt it." The both fell silent.

"Should we warn Kyo and Tohru?"

"Not until we know for sure that Akito knows about them." Hatori decided.

"Ok well I'll call you later and give you an update." Shigure said and ended the phone call.

Kyo hung up the phone, fuming with anger.

'That damn rat. He would. He would turn Tohru and I in.' he thought. He looked over at Tohru. 'I just with to make Akito see that I love her.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki came home the house was all dark and everyone went to bed. On the kitchen counter was a plate with a note.

_Yuki,_

_We missed you dinner, but I saved some for you. See you tomorrow morning. _

_Tohru_

He felt a little bit of guilt. He took a bite of the food cold but realized he wasn't in the mood to really eat. He went upstairs. Tohru's door was open and he looked in.

She was curled up in her bed, sleeping soundly. He couldn't help but smile as she let out a little snore. He went in his room and went to bed himself.

Ok that would be another chapter! Thank you all for the reviews it's great, their great you're great. They make me laugh and feel good. Please don't stop and ill up date later. Thanx everybody!

-Counting Down the Days-


	7. The Solution

Chapter Seven- The Solution

Tohru woke up at dawn. She smiled at the as she began to dress. She went down stair to the kitchen and noticed the plate she left out for Yuki was barely touched. She went back up stairs and peered into Yuki's room to see if he was there. When she saw his body under the covers she felt assured. When she turned around Kyo was waking up and coming out of his room.

"Hello." He said. "Why are you coming out of Yuki's room?" he questioned.

"Oh it's not like that. The plate I left out wasn't really touched I just wondered if he came home last night or not." She answered. Kyo knew she had the hardest time to lie she believed her and offered his hand. They walked downstairs together.

"Tohru I need to tell you something." Kyo said when they reached the kitchen.

"Ok what is it?" Tohru wondered.

"Yuki knows about us." Kyo began. "And last night I over heard that he went to Akito and told him." he told. Tohru dropped the bag of flour in her hands and he eyes widen.

"What?" she began to panic.

"And you know Akito he, he, he's awful and will do something bad." Kyo said out loud. Tohru's hands began to shake and her eye's started to water.

"Oh no, Tohru it's okay, don't cry." Kyo said walking to her. He wanted so badly to hold her but he swallowed his urge and placed a hand on her back and another on her hand.

Just then Yuki awoke and went down stairs.

"What?" he ASKED, when he saw Tohru crying. "Kyo, what did you do to Miss Honda?" he demanded walking to her.

"What? I didn't do anything it was you." Kyo shouted losing his temper. Tohru couldn't take their fighting right now, so she ran out the back door and ran down the path.

"See now look what you've done." Kyo cried. He grabbed Tohru's jacket and ran after her.

"What is all this commotion about?" Shigure yawned coming downstairs. "Where's my little flower, where's breakfast?" he question noticing Yuki was the only one in the kitchen. He turned o his heel and went up stairs, slamming his bedroom door.

"Oh dear I'll just have order in." he Sand walking over to the phone and dialing a phone number.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled running as fast as he could. He stopped to catch his breath.

While he was gasping for air he heard some whimpering in the bush behind him. He walked over to it and looked.

Tohru was sitting and the ground, shivering, and crying. Kyo wrapped her jacket around her. She looked up in surprise and reached out for him. He sat down next to her and pulled her in his lap. She curled her arms around his neck but minded the distance between their chests.

"Oh Kyo what are we going to do?" she said asked.

"We'll figure something out." Kyo said trying the sound soothing.

"Akito hates me and this is an excuse for him to steal my memories. I don't want to forget you Kyo. I can't forget you. I love you." She said in a shaky voice.

Kyo's heart stopped for a moment. He tried to process the worlds just spoken.

"Tohru… what did you say?" he had to hear it again.

"I love you Kyo Sohma." Tohru said sitting up and looking him in the eyes.

He looked at her. He looked in her eyes. He smiled and leaned in for a soft, gentle kiss. Tohru smiled and felt much better even though there still was a solution to the problem.

"I love you too Tohru." Kyo said. She looked in his eyes and saw it was sincere. She smiled. She didn't care there wasn't a solution, he loved her and she would never for get that. She hugged him close and they both closed their eyes and savored the second they could hold each other. She continued to hold Kyo after he turned. When she stopped crying she let go of him and he turned back a few moments later.

He was naked, and Tohru tried not blushing. But when she looked at him the red ran all over her cheeks. He smiled and put on his pants. He sat next to her holding her hand.

"Tohru why don't we go to Akito and I'll make him understand." Kyo suggested.

"No it won't work. Remember they others, when they went to him. It always turned out the same." Tohru told him. "We will go to him, and tell him it's not true. We don't love each other, and I look to you as a brother. Yuki-San was wrong, and misunderstood what he saw." Tohru said. Kyo looked at her in surprise.

'That could work.' He thought to himself.

"Okay, lets do that."

They smiled and continued to hold hands. They heard a car drive by. Kyo look at the label on the side of the door.

"It's from 'good eatin'." He said.

"Oh no, breakfast, Shigure-San must've ordered in." She realized. Kyo put on his shirt and they walked back to the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's a short chapter but I'm writing the next one right after I post this one. And I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I went out of town and simply couldn't find a computer or time to write. Well please R&R. Loves!

-Counting Down the Days-


	8. What He Didn't Say

Chapter Eight- What He Didn't Say

"Okay how do I look?" Kyo asked Tohru. She smiled. His tie was crooked and his shirt was tucked in uneven.

"You goose." she said straightened his tie. He smiled when he as the concentration on her face. She tucked in his shirt evenly. It reminded him of a few days ago. Just the thought made him hot and uneasy. Tohru saw this change.

She looked up at him. She saw the lust in his eyes. She loved the way he looked at he. She bit her lower lip. Kyo couldn't stand it anymore, he had to kiss her. He leaned down and caught her lips with his. Tohru reflexively pulled her arms between them as Kyo pulled her as close his he could. At the same time, they opened their mouths wider, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Kyo soon began to get hard and Tohru's legs soon felt weak.

Kyo pulled her close and deepened the kiss even more. She moaned in his mouth. When she felt him adjust her thighs she didn't panic as much. She kind of liked it. Kyo lower the kiss to her neck. Tohru tilted her head slightly and closed her eyes. The feeling of his lips on her, anywhere, made her swim.

"I love you Kyo." She breathed. Not only did Kyo hear this but Yuki's ears heard it as well. He stood behind his bedroom door. Tears welded in his eyes when he heard Tohru's statement.

'She loves him?' he thought. His ears heard every moan and groan the Kyo and Tohru let out. As he heard the pleasure Kyo gave Tohru, he felt sick.

'That should be me.' He thought. He peered out and saw Kyo running his lips over her neck. And Tohru arching her back, her head back and eyes closed. He saw how her arms where between them and how Kyo pulled her close. She liked it. And she liked his touch, liked his kiss. When Kyo stopped his kissing her looked at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Kyo's mouth was slightly open and his breathing was rough.

Tohru looked at him and smiled. He released her, smiling as well. His tie was crooked again and his shirt was uneven. She looked down at him and saw a bulge.

"Kyo!" she cried. "We leave really soon." She knew what it was.

"I know I couldn't help it." He explained. "Want to take care of it for me?" he asked kidding-ly.

"Go do what ever you need to do to get rid of it." She said blushing uncontrollably. He smiled and walked into the bathroom and she headed downstairs.

Yuki stepped out of his bedroom and stood in the spot where he witnessed them. He signed and headed down stairs after Tohru.

"Miss Honda we need to talk." Yuki said walking in the kitchen.

"What is it?" Tohru asked, a little mad at him for going to Akito.

"What's going on between you and Kyo?" he asked bluntly.

"Nothing you need to trouble yourself over." She answered.

'Wow, where did that come from?' she thought when she noticed the strength behind he voice.

"Just tell me please." Yuki begged.

"We're are…" she began but thought if she told him they were together he could go to Akito and turn everything around, dictate everything they were going to tell him in an hour or so.

Kyo walked in the kitchen and felt the tension.

"Was going on?" he asked.

"What's going on between you and Miss Honda?" Yuki demanded.

"Nothing you need to trouble yourself over." Kyo said. Tohru smiled at his response.

"Yuki-san can we talk?" Tohru asked. Yuki and Tohru headed outside and left Kyo in the house wondering what they were talking about.

"What is it Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Why do you care if there is or isn't something between Kyo and me?" Tohru asked

"Because I… like… you." Yuki stuttered.

Tohru was caught off guard. She looked at him in complete surprise.

"I like Kyo." Tohru said. Yuki cringed at the sentence.

"Why? He's just a stupid cat?"

"I can't explain it, but when I'm with him, it's like nothing I've ever felt before. And I only feel it when I'm with him." Tohru explained.

Yuki's heart shrunk and he felt sick. He started to walk away. He could hear Tohru calling out to him but he couldn't find the strength to turn around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru and Kyo sat next to each other on the ride over to the Sohma estate. Kyo's heart was pounding against his chest and Tohru felt like she was sitting on hot coals. When Kyo took Tohru's hand a relaxing sensation fell over her. Smiling she looked over at him. They paid the cab driver and walked to the main doors. They walked into Akito's room.

"Akito?" Kyo called. Akito stepped through a door wearing a heavy looking robe that was covered in embroidered dragons and griffins.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well it was brought to our attention that Yuki said some false things to you." Kyo began. "And we just wanted to let you know they are completely false."

"What do you think Yuki told me?" Akito asked walking to his chair.

"That there is something between Tohru and me." Kyo answered. Akito looked over at his and scanned his face. He did the same to Tohru. She looked at him, trying to hind her fear, but failed.

"You're lying." Akito said.

"What? No we're not." Kyo said panicking.

"I can see it in her face." Akito said never taking his eyes off of Tohru. "I can see it in her trembling lip and her watering eyes." Tohru looked down quickly. "She stinks of fear."

"Please sir, it's no lie. Yuki-san truly had the wrong idea. There is nothing between Kyo-san and I." Tohru exclaimed.

"Well there has to be. Yuki never came to me and told me any suspensions." Akito said. Kyo and Tohru looked at each other.

'Damn rat.' Kyo thought.

"And sense you came here to tell me there is nothing between you two there has to be. Only lovers would fear me finding out. Even if Yuki can to me and told me such things, you coming here to tell me they are lies only increases the suspensions. If there weren't anything, you wouldn't come unless you had fear. Why would you have fear for doing nothing?" Akito said,

Worry flooded Tohru. 'Oh no.' she thought.

"Is there something between you two?" Akito asked. "And don't lie."

"Yes." Kyo answered realizing their mistake.

"Do you love each other?" Akito asked mockingly.

"Yes." Kyo answered anger growing.

"Well, we can't have that. I allowed her to stay at your house, I allowed her to know our secret. But there is a line and you crossed it." Akito screamed. "Get out I must think on what to do if you two."

Tohru and Kyo got up and left. When they got back in the cab Tohru let out her tears.

"Oh Kyo what are we going to do?" Tohru cried in Kyo's neck.

"I don't know but we'll figure something out." He said those words calmed Tohru enough.

"Kyo I love you." She said. He looked down in her eyes.

"I love you too Tohru, I love you so much." He replied. They smiled and kissed.

Yay another chapter! Thank you for reviewing and if you love Yuki I'm sorry. I'm turning him in an ass. Apologizes, and stuff. But yeah… loves!

-Counting Down the Days-


	9. The Cure to the New Feeling

Chapter 9- The Cure to the New Feeling

Someone asked if I could make my chapters longer… I hope this is long enough. Thank you every one for R&R-ing. I read my reviews every morning and it's great to have a smile on my face when it barely starts. Thank you all, really I mean that. Please continue,

"Lets run." Kyo suggested when they got home.

"No, I can't leave everyone behind and I promised my mom I would graduate. If we leave I'll get behind and never fulfill that promise." Tohru pointed out.

Shigure was in the front room with Yuki and Hatori, sitting in silence.

"You're home." Hatori began.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kyo asked, already to defensive.

"Akito sent me to tell you, you two have to go to a meeting with him and all the zodiacs that want to come. He said he's figured out what to do about the newest event." Hatori relayed.

"Okay," Kyo said rolling his eyes.

"Kyo aren't you scared?" Tohru asked on the verge of tears.

"No, I wont let any one take you away from me." Kyo replied as if nothing.

Tohru felt a little better.

Kyo walked up to her in front of everyone and gently ran the back of his hand down her face.

"I love you Tohru Honda and Akito isn't going to can't you away from me." He said again to confirm his point. Tohru blushed from his confession in front of Yuki and everyone else standing in awe. Yuki got up and walked out of the room.

"Don't blame him." Tohru commanded, as if she read his mind.

"But if he didn't say anything…" Kyo began, but Tohru interrupted with.

"It's not his fault."

----------------------------------------------------

"Tohru?" Kyo called, standing in her bedroom doorway. "Tohru?"

"Yes Kyo?" she asked walking up behind him.

"Ahhh!" he cried. Tohru smiled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Are you alright?" he said quickly trying to charge the subject.

"Yes." she said plainly and walked in her room. Kyo followed her.

"What? What's wrong."? Kyo asked not believing her.

"Kyo I'm so scared." Tohru said breaking down. She started to cry. She sat on her bed, holding her face in her hands.

"Oh Tohru don't cry it's ok. We'll be fine." Kyo said trying to reassure her. He sat next to her on the bed. She immediately gripped his shirt and continued sobbing in his shoulder.

"I wish I could hold you." Kyo whispered under his breath. Tohru heard, and she wished it too.

"Kyo?" Tohru said.

"Yeah Tohru?" Kyo said rubbing her arm.

"Will you sleep in here with me tonight?" she asked shakily.

"Of course." Kyo answered trying to hide his excitement.

Tohru felt better. She held on him for a while longer until she had no more tears to cry. Kyo sat next to her trying to give her the comfort that was possible.

She looked up, and he looked down. They joined in the middle in a simple kiss that quickly turned into something more intense.

He tried to move them father on the bed, Tohru held the kiss disparately. She loved the way his kiss made her feel. She loved how it could take away all her pain. Kyo moved his lips gesturing she open hers to deepen the kiss. She happily did so. The feeling of his tongue moving against hers made her relax completely.

She pulled him closer to her keeping inches away from their chests.

Kyo broke the kiss. Both gasped for air. Both smiled happily. They heard someone going up the stairs. Kyo jumped up and closed the door silently. He returned to the bed, Tohru could already see "him" through his pants.

"Kyo," she whispered when he sat next to her again. He looked at her in concern. She was feeling something new, something she truly didn't understand and she only felt it when she was like this with Kyo.

"Yeah…" Kyo started but was stopped by Tohru's lips on his. He placed his hand on her head; he loved the feeling of her hair. He placed his other hand on her leg above her knee; he loved the feel of her soft skin.

He could feel her trembling and he didn't understand why. So, he stopped kissing and looked at her.

"Why are you shaking?" he asked quietly.

"I feel…" Tohru tried to think of a way to explain her new, strange sensation.

"Yeah." Kyo urged her.

"I want to do more than kiss." She blurted out.

Kyo looked at her in amazement. His heart beat raised high and his breath grew short.

"What?" he asked, wanting her to say it again.

She didn't repeat the words because she couldn't find the courage she used to confess the first time again. Instead she kissed him again, pushing on his lips, forcing him flat on his back on her bed.

She laid on her side and continued to kiss him. Her hair curtained them into their own little world where it was only them.

Tohru ran her hand over his stomach and Kyo reached across him and pulled Tohru leg up. He let it rest on his lower body and continued to run his fingers up her thighs.

Thru strange new feeling grew at his touch. She was scared beyond all belief but she wanted more. Kyo tried putting his hands in different places to try to make her stop trembling, but the closer he put his hands to her she trembled more, gripped his shirt tighter and uncontrollably move her body closer.

'What do I do?' he asked himself. He was just as new to this as Tohru was.

'It's starting to hurt.' Tohru thought about her new sensation.

Her body knew what it was, and knew how to can't care of it. Every instinct her mind sent her body she swallowed it and thought of something else.

'What I'm doing?' she screamed at herself. She wanted to unbutton his pants, she wanted to climb all the way on him, she wanted to scream out his name but she couldn't find the bravery to do it.

'I have to do something.' She decided finally. She drew the strength from the pit of her stomach and pulled herself so she was straddling on Kyo stomach. Kyo broke the kiss, opened his eyes and looked at Tohru in surprise. He glanced at her on his stomach. Her little mini skirt fanning out over his abs.

She looked at him with for sure yet confused eyes. He placed his hands on her hips and moved her lower.

She felt something rub on her butt. She could only guess what that was. He saw in her eyes that she knew what she was close to, and how her eyes didn't fill with panic instead with more lust and wants.

Kyo rolled so he was a top. Minding the space between them and he held him self up above her with his strong arms. He moved himself just between her thighs.

Their eyes were locked. Kyo could hear Tohru's heart. His arms began to shake but he held himself up. He moved slightly against her.

Even through his pants, the pleasure sang through her body. He moved again. She closed her eyes and gripped the bedding by her sides.

He she her bliss and moved again and again. Slowly he was placed in his own bliss. His pants grew tighter and tighter, and instead of pleasure he felt pain.

"Tohru…?" Kyo asked. He stopped thrusting, trying not to show his discomfort. Tohru opened her eyes and saw it.

"What?" she breathed.

He scrunched up his face and fidgeted his lower half. Tohru took a glimpse down and saw the bulged. After a moment she put two and two together.

"Oh, oh, oh." She stuttered.

"Can I?" Kyo asked desperately. She nodded. She shaking hands headed toward his pants, she gently unbuttoned the black denims. Kyo moved off of her.

"It's ok, I got it," he said personally scared for an accident. Tohru reached over and turned off her lamp when she heard his pants being unzipped. She sat and waited.

'This is want I wanted.' She realized when the pain in her stomach was decreased.

"Um…" Kyo whispered. She knew he was done, and didn't know what to do now.

They sat in the darkness for a few moments. She heard and felt him moving. When a huffled sound hit the floor she knew he took off his shirt. She didn't the same. She felt a hand touch her bare back. This sent shivers down her spin.

Through he black lace, they found each other's lips and move back into the same spot they were in before.

Kyo brought himself up again and hovered above Tohru. He slowly began to move and thrust. When Tohru opened her legs father he began to move faster. She put her hands on his shoulders. She could feel the cotton of his boxers on her thighs. With every push he gave she unknowingly dove her fingernails in his muscular shoulders.

She pushed up against him. He stopped for a second. She could feel his eyes on her, she could feel him smile and continued along with her. Moving together, in the dark.

Tohru began to moan but kept it as quiet as possible. Kyo grunted as he came nearer and nearer to his end.

Tohru let out a gasp in her climax, Kyo could feel her wetness seep through his sticky boxers. That feeling alone brought him to his edge. He released himself between her legs. He smiled at the beautiful feeling. Before he could catch himself, his arms gave out and he fell on Tohru.

Tohru giggled when she felt the cat on her stomach meow and roll off her in fatigue. She laid on her bed next to a panting cat thinking of what just happened.

Her pain was completely gone. He smile was never so big, and she knew some how that everything was really going o be okay.

Kyo turned back and found Tohru hands. He brought it up to his lips and put a kiss on the creamy surface.

"I love you." He said in a hoarse voice.

"I love you too."

Tohru put on her shirt and gathered Kyo's clothes. Hand in hand the peeked out in the hall to make sure no one was there. And together they snuck to the bathroom. Kyo put his boxers in the laundry basket and grabbed a towel.

Tohru wiggled out of her panties, dripping wet of sweat, and their moisture. He put Tohru on the counter and washed her legs. She giggled because it tickled. She got down and took the towel from his hands.

She wiped her legs clean and dry ad snuck back to her bedroom. She got into some new clean panties and put on a different outfit that wasn't covered in sweat. She brushed her hair and reapplied her makeup and headed down stairs.

Kyo came down shortly dressed in new cloths looking a little too happy. He smile at Tohru and Tohru blushed and smiled back. Yuki, who was sitting at the kitchen table, figured out what happened between them. He tried to hind his sorrow and went upstairs.

"I'm going to take a shower." He mumbled.

"Ok." Tohru hummed and began to cooked dinner, being followed by Kyo's joyful eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki went to bathroom and smelt something completely odd. He didn't pay to much attention to it. He undressed and was turned on the water. He was going to put his cloths in the hamper but dropped them on the floor when he discovered Kyo and Tohru's underwear wet and discarded together.

He put is dirty outfit on top and turned to the shower. He shrank in the tub. Looking at the water bead patterns he didn't know whether it was the water or his tears.

Yay! Another chapter. Wow I say that at every end… weird. Anyway, I'm writing another FanFiction. Don't worry I'm still going o continue to write this one but I've started another one. If you like Inuyasha and you know Sesshomaru and Rin you should read my other one. It's called "All grown up". It's a romance between Sess and Rin. It's going to be fun and forewarning! I'm going to put a soft side in Sess.

Well, ok… stuff…

Loves

-Counting Down the Days-


	10. The Day of Akito's Orders

Chapter 10- The Day of Akito's Orders

A/N- Real quick, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long and I have a feeling that you are going to hate me by the end of this chapter. (Read you'll see). Well, I hope you enjoy. I hope I got closer to the charters… charters? You now what I mean.

--------------------------------------------------------

Tohru and Kyo slept happily next to each other that night. When a soft buzzing sound woke them up and they just laid in bed, and curled into each other's arms. Tohru turned her head and saw Kyo grinning happy face. His eyes were closed and he had a dopey smile.

Tohru laughed to herself and ran her fingers down the side of his face. His eyes flicked open.

"Hey, that tickles." He said taking her hand in his. He smiled at her and kissed her fingertips.

She blushed and started to get up. He made a pouting sound. When she looked back he had a pathetic puppy dogface.

Blushing even harder she stood up and walked over to her dresser.

"What should a wear today?" she asked out loud.

"Nothing, so not even Akito could over look your beauty." Kyo said walking up behind her.

"Kyo…." Tohru whined.

Knock, knock.

"Yes?" Tohru called walking towards the door. Shigure poked his head in.

"Tohru when were you going to start breakfast?" Shigure asked trying to stay clam after seeing Tohru and a shirtless Kyo alone in Tohru's bedroom together.

"Shigure she's not your servant." Kyo yelled furiously. "What the hell. (A/T- Would Kyo say hell? Well he is now) you can't just give her commands. She's not your dog."

"Oh of course not." Shigure said his eyes looked on Tohru. "But I just can't figure out the coffee maker and that stove scares me." He said with a pathetic, fake child face.

"Oh Shigure- San I'll right down sorry to make you wait." Tohru said putting on her robe and hurried down the stairs.

"So what happened last night?" Shigure asked Kyo who was looking for his shirt.

"Nothing, God Shigure gets your head out of the gutter. She was scared about today and I just confronted her. Nothing happened." Kyo lied.

"Okay." Shigure mocked. "Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Shigure sang walking down the stairs.

Kyo stood in his spot shaking with anger.

'Stupid Shigure. Is he trying to ruin this for Tohru and me?' he thought finally finding his shirt.

He looked up to see Yuki in the doorway. Kyo's heartbeat quickened.

"So what's going on between you and Miss Honda?" Yuki asked trying to hind he pain but failing.

"Why do you care you stupid rat?" Kyo yelled.

"I want to know."

"Were in love." Kyo said if pride. When he said those three words he saw the pain and sorrow on his face. He couldn't figure out why; he felt bad.

"Okay." Yuki said. He walked into the room and saw Tohru's bed had not been made and the clothes she wore the day before lay and the floor still. He headed towards the door. "It won't last long." He said under his breath.

"What you say?" Kyo cried.

"Nothing."

"That's it I'm going to take you down right here right now!" Kyo yelled. Yuki stopped and turned. Kyo's rage filled his eyes.

"Like you could." Yuki mocked.

Kyo couldn't take it he ran at Yuki. Yuki didn't dodge so the force from Kyo put them in the hallway. They hit the stair handrail.

They cried out in pain but neither stopped the fight. Kyo cried to grab at Yuki's neck and through the struggle they went tumbling down the stairs.

When they reached at the bottom a loud thud brought Tohru and Shigure to the noise.

CRASH!

The small table that held a flower vase and a few pictures (Tohru's idea) laid on the floor, in pieces.

"Kyo, Yuki, please don't ruin my house." Shigure asked crying. "I knew it was to good to be turn. It took them way to long to not destroy my home."

"What's going on?" Tohru asked.

"Oh sorry Miss Honda." Yuki said standing up and noticing the mess. "I'll fix the table for you. And I'll go and buy some new frames for the photos."

"It's not that, why are you two fighting?" Tohru demanded.

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other. Silently asked each other should we tell her?

They both knew she would be sad if she knew. Kyo knew that she would feel guilty loving him because Yuki and him would have yet another reason to hate each other. And Yuki knew she would feel disappointment towards him for not being able to handle the new situation more maturely.

"Sorry Miss Honda it wont happen again." Yuki said walking in the kitchen. Tohru looked at Kyo.

"Yeah, sorry." he said walking after him. Tohru stood there confused. She began to pick up the pieces of broken glass you no one would get cut.

She put the glass in the garage can outside and started to cook breakfast.

Everyone sat at the table. Shigure sat at the held of the table reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee happy that he finally got it.

Yuki was organizing his fan mail and Kyo sat opposite of him drumming his fingers. In unison they would look up to glare at each other and look back down to continue what they were doing before.

Tohru put the food on the table and chose to ignore the glares and comment said under breath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"I've called you all here because of no other Tohru Honda." Akito began the next afternoon. Haru, Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, Kagura, Yuki, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame and Ritsu made a half circle in the back of Akito's camber. Tohru and Kyo sat in the center of the room in front of Akito. "She has started a relationship with Kyo. Why she picked him I don't know." Kyo clenched his fist. "But she did. I have a problem with this."

He stopped to see every face. Most full of anger and resentment, some full of worry and sorrow. Akito smirked and continued.

"I have a solution… it is…" he said slowly.

---------------------------------------------------

Yay another chapter! I chief hanger-ed it, hehe. Well you all know the drill R&R please

Loves

-Counting Down the Days-


	11. Why Akito is Hated So Much

Chapter 11- Why Akito is Hated So Much

Okay super sorry I haven't update din so long. I got tons of flames saying to UPDATE! So here's a personal sorry to those. And a thank you for being patient.

----------------------------------------------------

Nobody breathed. Akito looked right at Tohru with a smirk and said.

"Hatori will take away your memories. You'll forget us and our secret."

Everyone shouted in protest.

"No!" Yuki yelled if stood up to hit him down was pushed but down by Shigure.

Ayame turned from the sudden changed in emotion. Haru starred at the floor trying not to become black. Ritsu was yelled no and then sorry for yelling. Momiji and Kisa started to cry. And Hiro held on to Kisa glaring at Akito. Even Kagura was mad by his decision.

"Akito please there must be another way." Hatori begged. Akito didn't look up at him or seem pleased by everyone's reactions; his eyes were glued on Kyo and Tohru on the floor.

"It's going to be ok Tohru." Kyo said cradling Tohru in his lap.

"I don't want to forget you." Tohru cried. Kyo closed his eyes and started to rock.

Soon everyone's eyes rested on the two. Kyo tried to calm her down and Tohru couldn't stop crying. The room fell silent and watched as Tohru gripped his shirt and how Kyo rocked and kiss her forehead.

"Tohru you will never truly forget me. We'll always have our love." Kyo encouraged.

Yuki looked at their love and no longer felt mad or jealous but glad that both of them find each other. He felt mad that Akito was going to take that away from them.

Tohru stood up and walked to the back of the room.

"Haru-San, but turn into black Haru just yet. I want to say I will miss you. You are always kind to you're cousins and me. You were always willing to put your share in and that's a fine, honorable and rare quality. Bye." She said through her tears.

Haru started to cry and reached out to hug her. She hugged him back for a brief moment until he changed.

"Tohru, never change. I'll wave at you even though you wont know who I am, I'm sure you'll wave back because you are you. Thank you for being in my life." Haru said as a cow.

His word made Tohru cry more and she hugged him again and continued down the line. She stopped in front of Momiji who reached out and hugged her. She held the bunny in her arms.

"Momiji-San, trust me when I say I wont to keep my memories, even though some are bad. The bad weaken because the good is ten times as strong. Never change. Please continue to be your unique happy self." Tohru said trying to smile. It was weak but genuine.

"Tohru I love you." Momiji cried. Tohru tears increased

"I love you too Momiji, my little brother."

She put the bunny on the floor after another hug and continued to Hiro who was holding Kisa still.

"Hiro-San, I know we never got along but I will miss you. You take good care of Kisa-San. I wish you happiness." Tohru said looking at her feet.

"Tohru I will take good care of her more than normal to make up for you. Thank you for being here for Kisa and… me. You always were even though I never showed you kindness you always showed it to me. I wish you happiness to." Hiro said holding back tears. Seeing his face full of pain made Tohru cry and wish she tried to get along with him more.

She looked over a Kisa who let go of Hiro and clung to Tohru instead. She cried in her shoulder but listened carefully to her good-bye from her Tohru.

"Kisa-San, you're like the little sister in ever had but always wanted. You're so cute, and so loved. Never think you aren't. Stay with Hiro, he'll take good care of you.

"Tohru I love you like a sister and will miss you." Kisa stated. Everyone was astonished by her words. "Please don't forget me," she whispered in Tohru's ear. Tohru cried a tear just from that request.

Kisa let go and Tohru went to the next person eagerly awaiting their personal good-bye.

"Kagura-San, I can see why you love Kyo so much. I'm sorry our friendship has to end like this. I hope you find love, no mater who it is with." Tohru said. Kagura reached out and hugged Tohru tightly around the neck.

"I hope you the same and don't worry about Kyo, I'll take good care of him for you." Kagura said.

"Thank you."

She turned to Ayame who changed back and got his robe on already and his breathing heavily trying not to turn back into a snake until he got his chance to say good-bye.

She stepped in front of him and everyone wondered what perverted thing he was going to do.

"Ayame-San, you have the best taste in clothes and you're ideas are great no matter what anyone says. I think it's grand how you show you're love for everyone in your life. Maybe I'll have a little more courage because I knew you," Tohru said.

"Oh god, Tohru." Ayame cried hysterically and reached out and hugged her. He turned back and slithered up her sleeve and popped out of her collar.

"Bye Ayame." She giggled.

"Bye Tohru." He said and slithered out on the floor.

She smiled weakly and turned to Ritsu.

"Good-bye Ritsu-San. You are beautiful. Inside and out. Never think anything else." Tohru said.

"Good-BYE TOHRU! I'M SO SORRY; I DON"T MEAN TO YELL!" Ritsu pleaded.

"It's ok." Tohru replied.

She stepped in front of Shigure who was crying and looking angry mixed with disappointed.

"Shigure-San why do you have that face on?" Tohru asked.

"I regret not being kinder to you. I regret treating you like a maid instead of getting to know you more. I wanted to be like a father figure in you're life not a master." Shigure answered looking at the floor in shame. Tohru reached out and hooked his chin to pulled his head up to look into his eyes.

"Shigure-San you never were anything but kind to me. You never treated me like maid. Everything I didn't for you I did it because I wanted to show you thanks for your kindness. And I always looked at you like a father. You are pretty much my father." Tohru replied. Shigure starred at her.

"Oh Tohru you are my flower more matter if you know me or not." Shigure hugged her and whined at her feet when he turned into a dog.

"Please don't eat out so much, I left a book full of easy healthy recipes. Please try them." Tohru pleaded and Shigure nodded.

She patted his head and turned to Yuki.

"Yuki-san." Tohru began but Yuki placed a finger on her lips.

"I love Miss Honda. I always have and always will. I want you to have whatever it is you want even if it's not with me."

"Oh Yuki-san." Tohru said and reached out to hug him. Yuki closed his eyes and swallowed the second he had to hold her.

"I love you too." Tohru said crouching down to the rat at her feet. She picked him up and held him some more. She placed him on the ground and went to Kyo still standing in the middle of the room memorizing Tohru as much as he could.

"Kyo I love you with all my heart and it beats because I know you return that love." Tohru said stepping in front of him.

"Tohru you mean more to me than breathing air does. I would _let_ Yuki beat me if meant making you happy. Please know that," he begged. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a kiss. Everyone cried harder when they saw their love.

Tohru kissed Kyo hard knowing this would be the last time she could. She wanted so much to hold him more to hear his heartbeat in rhythm with hers, to feel his breath on her head and know the remember the warmth of his embrace.

Before their kissed broke Tohru felt something slip on her finger on her left hand. She looked down at a sliver band lingered on her ring finger. She looked up to him in surprise.

"I was going to ask you to be mine forever but now…. you should have It." He said scanning her face while he could.

She smiled and reached up and kissed him again. Ignoring the rule, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him a close as she could until he turned.

"I love you," she whispered in the cat's ear. "Look in my room when you go home." She put him gently on the ground. She turned to Akito who was standing in his fury.

"Even through you want me to forget you I have something to say to you. Thank you," she stated. Akito's jaw dropped slightly and everyone protested again.

"Don't say thank you to him," she heard Momiji call.

"He should burn in hell." Haru raged.

"No I have to thank him. He's let me stay with you guys for this long and have let me know your secret. He trusted it with me. And I have to give him a thank you for that." Tohru replied. Akito nodded slightly and looked to Hatori.

"Hatori-san, I haven't forgotten you. You will find happiness and love. I just know it. Never let anyone hurt by saying anything different. Thank you for taking care of me when you didn't have to." She said her tears never stopping.

"It was my pleasure Miss Tohru. I'm sorry." He said, his one eye let out a tear.

She turned back to the group, all were crying (even Hiro). They knew it was just about to happen. Everyone had turned back and was holding each other for some confront.

"No one is to be mad a Hatori. It is not his doing." Tohru demanded. Hatori silently thanked Tohru. "I love you all, with all my heart."

Her gaze ran over their faces. Her mind filled with times she shared with them trying to remember everything before it was taken from her. She eyes ended on Kyo. She smiled when she remembered their first kiss and secrets they held between each other. He mouthed I love you.

Tohru turned back to Hatori and nodded. He walked up to her. He placed a hand on her neck and another on her forehead. He started to whisper words she didn't understand. She heart began to pound faster and faster.

Dark fell around her. She felt like she was falling. Her mind rewound to the day when she woke and walked out of her tent in the Sohma forest. They faces flashed in front of her eyes. Haru, Momiji, Kisa, Ritsu, Shigure, Hiro, Ayame, Kagura, Yuki, Akito, Hatori.

And at last, Kyo.

The last thing she recognized before she felt herself hit the floor was Kyo's voice say "I love you Tohru."

-----------------------------------------------

Ok there's another chapter. I made myself depressed writing it. Akito is such a jerk. Stupid bastard. Never mind he's not a bastard, because calling him one is insulting all those bastards out there. Hope I didn't make it to long. This story is not done yet. So please continue reading. And please R&R.

-Counting Down the Days-


	12. The Bad News and The Gifts

Chapter 12- The Bad News and The Gifts

Tohru woke up in a hospital bed. Uo, Hana and her grandfather were sitting in chairs at the other side of the room. Hana looked up and made eye contact with her. She gave her a small encouraging smile.

"What happened?" Tohru asked in a small horse voice. Uo and her grandfather got up and went to her side, grasping her hands.

"Oh don't worry over me. Please. But I would like to know why I'm in a hospital." She pleaded.

"You passed out on your way home. Likely Hana felt you and we came running to find you on the sidewalk, bruised up far a hard fall. What happened?" Uo desperately asked.

"The last thing I can remember is sitting up my tent in a woodsy area. I remember how beautiful the day is." Tohru answered.

"Tohru you haven't lived in your tent for almost two years. Are you sure that was the last thing you remember?" Uo asked panicking slightly.

"Two years?" Tohru cried.

"Do you remember Kyo, Yuki? The Sohma family?" Hana asked stepping on Uo's side.

"Who?" Tohru felt hot tears start to blur her vision.

With all the excitement she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------

Hatori let himself in the house. Shigure was at the table along with Momiji, Haru, and Ayame. Yuki, Kisa, Hiro and Ritsu stood in the back of the room. Kagura held on to Kyo's arm that stood by the door. no one said anything.

"Kyo are you alright?" Kagura asked when he didn't push her away.

"No I'm not alright, that asshole took away my girlfriend. My…my… my Tohru. He answered her bitterly. He pulled his arm out of her grasp and went out the door. They heard him sprint up the stairs and a door slamming.

"He's doing better at least." Shigure said. "The door didn't come off the hinges this time."

"Oh Akito is so awful." Ayame cried. "How could he take away our sunshine, our flower, our sweet, cute, innocent Tohru?"

----------------------------------------------------

Kyo walked into Tohru's room. It smelled like her. Kyo took a deep breath and walked overt to the box on her bed. On the top was a heart shaped frame and a note on it that said Kyo.

He took it and removed the note. It was a picture of Tohru smiling happily.

On the back of the note read.

Kyo 

_Never forget me. I adore you too much for our love to be completely forgotten. If you remember me, then that's almost as good. Please Kyo, don't stop your life because I'm not in it. I love you._

_Tohru_

He smiled, grabbed the full box and headed down stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"She said that this is for us." Kyo said suddenly appearing in the doorway. "She told me to check her room when we got home. There's a letter and a gift for all of us."

Hatori took the box and placed it on the ground in front of him. He took out the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear Sohma's,_

_If you're reading this then the worst has happened. Akito has ordered my memories to be erased. Though it makes me sad, I'm glad to have met you. Everyone of you. Please don't let this stop you from living your lives. If you smile and wave at me I'll do the same back. You'll always have memories of me. I love you all. Good-bye._

_Tohru Honda_

He finished and looked down at the box at his feet. Kisa, Ayame, and Momiji were crying again.

Hatori pulled out a hair clip with a tag on it.

"Ritsu." He said. He stepped forward and took it. It was an American style hair clip with a sequin pattern on it.

Next Hatori pulled out a metal ball necklace. The tag read, "Haru."

He stepped forward and grasped the necklace in his hands.

Next item was a date book.

"Hiro." Hatori said. He stepped forward and smirked.

"Ayame." He said when he pulled out a headpiece. Ayame walked forward and put it on his head. It was a maid's headpiece and had colorful jewels and ribbon bits.

"Oh Tohru how did you know?" he asked himself out loud.

Hatori pulled out a cat shaped stationary set. Kagura stepped forward knowing it was for her.

Next he pulled out a journal. Momiji was on the tag. He walked forward and took it. The first page was written in and said.

_Momiji, now you can write down every memory so you wont forget them._

He cried harder and held the journal close to his body.

Kisa was next. Tohru gave her a small tape recorder. She looked confused at first but pressed the play button and Tohru's happy voice sang. "_So you never lose your voice again_." Kisa smiled happily and stepped back next to Hiro.

Hatori pulled out a book that read "100 easy recipes". Shigure laughed when he found out it was for him. Next was a envelope addressed to Yuki.

Yuki opened it and read.

_Yuki,_

_Your gift is at your base. I will miss you. Thank you so much for being a put of my life. You've taught me so much. I might forget your face but I know I'll never forget your influence and your thoughts that you've shared with me. _

_Tohru Honda._

He smiled and put the letter in his shirt pocket. Hatori pulled out a black leather briefcase that was on the bottom of the box. It had his name engraved in the corner and a key tied around the handle.

'Thank you Tohru.' He thought.

The box stood empty now.

"What did you get Kyo?" Kagura asked. He didn't reply.

"Kyo I do got to know." Shigure started. "Why didn't you beat the crap out of Akito? Why did you just sit there?"

"Simple," Kyo began his answer. " I wanted to, I wanted to make Akito feel all the pain I was feeling. But then I looked at Tohru and saw her pain. I thought it might be more important to take away her pain first. Akito's orders would've happen regardless if I kicked his ass or not. And if I did beat him up, that would have been time that I couldn't spend with Tohru. Time I wasted on Akito. And I didn't want to waste my time on him. And I didn't want to lose a second of time without Tohru." Kyo finished.

Shigure looked at him in surprise.

"Wow, you've grown up." He said.

Yuki walked out and started the walk to his base, eger to see what he had to remember Tohru with. When he got there he smiled. There were potted fruit plants. Strawberries and raspberries. A small grape vine and a two-foot tall cherry tree. And a book that was about planting and talking care of fruit plants. He got on his work gloves and started to plant the fruit.

---------------------------------------------------------

He finished and started back to the house. Kyo met him half way.

"What she give you?" Kyo asked,

"Some fruit plants." Yuki answered. "What did she give you?"

"A picture of herself." He answered. ""What did you say to Akito that one day?"

"Nothing really. I went and asked him why he found me desirable and no one else does." Yuki said walking past him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean Tohru likes you and not me. I don't understand it. Then after thinking about it for a while I started to see I don't like her in a girlfriend boyfriend way. I see her as a sister and just wanted her to be cared for." Yuki confessed. "I thought for the longest time that only I could give her that care. But when I saw you holding her after Akito gave the orders, I knew that you could give her that care. I didn't have to worry."

Kyo looked at him in complete surprise and they walked back in silence.

Yay another chapter. Ok there you go. I know it's a crappy place to end it but the next direction I want to go would make no sense if I ended it somewhere else. So…yeah. Thank you for the reviews. Apparently I made a lot of you guys cry. Sorry. I dind't mean for that to happen. But, it was a sad chapter. R&R and this isn't the last chapter it continues. I'll update again. Soon.

-Counting Down the Days-


	13. Kyo? Kyo? Kyo?

KYOLOVER () ! Go back and reread chapter 12. trust me. :D 

Chapter 13- Kyo? Kyo? Kyo?

"Tohru, you can go home today." The nurse said. Hana and Uo walked through the door. They had her close and a zip-lock baggie of her things. The got into a cab and went to her grandfathers house.

Uo help Tohru to her room. She was still in shock when she found out about her memory lose.

Hana put her clothes on her bed and Uo handed Tohru the baggie. She pulled out some lip-gloss, a piece of paper with a homework assignment written on it. There was a small necklace and a silver band. She remembered everything except the band.

"What's this?" she asked her friends.

"I'm not sure I don't remember you wearing it." Uo said looking over it. She handed it back to Tohru.

Tohru looked at it carefully. She noticed something on the inside. Something engraved. It read.

Love Forever Kyo 

"Who's Kyo?" she asked. They both looked at her in surprise. She held it in her hand. The familiar feeling of it slipping on her finger rushed past her.

Subconsciously she put the petite band on her ring finger on her right hand.

Black fell around her. She lost her breath. She could fell herself falling but didn't feel any pain.

'What's going on?' she screamed in her head.

In a flash memories began to hoard her mind. Shigure, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kagura, Hatori, Ayame, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu and Akito rushed in her thought. Blanks started to fill. She remembered happiness, pain, joy, and sorrow she felt with them. She felt a warmth and love toward all of them.

She remembered Akito wasn't pleasant. Ritsu was just like his mother. Hiro was very protective over Kisa. Kisa was adorable. Ayame was Yuki's brother. Hatori was shy and kept to himself. Kagura liked someone, a lot. Momiji was a different cute little boy. Haru had a two-sided personality. Yuki was the only thing she had for a brother. And Shigure was her father figure.

She remembered the secret and how they trusted her with it. She remembered the Sohma house and that she lived happily there.

But who is Kyo? Her full mind raced around trying to find a Kyo.

_I love you Tohru. _

She heard a strangers voice ring. It made her fell warm and safe. But whose voice is it?

Kyo? Kyo? Kyo?

"Tohru?" she heard Uo cry. "Lets get her back to the hospital."

'Kyo?' her mind wondered.

Darkness fell around her.

I know it's super short but you get a lot in this short chapter and I have to go soon. So, I'll update later. Thank you for reviewing. Some of them are so funny I have to e-mail them to my friends.

"_Depressing...yes..._

_evil...yes..._

_bastardish...yes..._

_best chapter of whole story...yes..."_

And…

_NO!THE SUSPENCE IS KIL(cough) ing(cough) ME!(Dies) _

_(rises from the dead) _

_more story PLEASE AND THX!_

That kind of carp makes me laugh. I got a billion just like those. It's great.

Thanks!

-Counting Down the Days-


	14. Yuki's New Found Information

My beautiful, adoring readers, I changed chapter 12. By now you should know what Kyo got from Tohru and what Yuki talked to Akito about that day. If you don't… GO BACK TO

CHAPTER 12!

Chapter 14- Yuki's New Found Information

Tohru opened her eyes in a hospital room again. She didn't know why. Hatori normally took care of her. Hatori?

"Hatori?" her small weak voice asked.

"No, I'm Dr. Jones." An American man said standing over her with a clipboard.

"Why am I here?"

"Well, we think you got hit in the head and got amnesia. But apparently current events happened and you starting to remember. It's rare, but lucky." He said smiling.

Tohru looked at his happy face. For some reason, she couldn't process anything he said.

She drifted back to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Uo, where is everyone?" Tohru asked when she was awake and started eating again.

"Like who?" Uo wondered.

"Like Yuki-San, Shigure-San…"

"Kyo?" Uo asked.

"Kyo?" Tohru got a flash of a strangers face, and voice saying _I love you_. "I don't remember Kyo."

"Well, you're still remembering, just give it a day or two. And I don't know where they are."

"Ok, well I go home today. Well you help me get ready. Maybe I could go to school and get taught up.

"Sure, but don't push yourself." Tohru smiled and bowed her head and started to get dressed.

-----------------------------------------------------

Yuki walked down the hallway. The students flew passed him. The fan club were chanted his name, but he kept walking.

DING, DING.

The bell rang and the students scrambled into class. But Yuki just kept walking.

When he was turning a corner he bumped into someone.

POOF!

Smoke filled everywhere.

'Please say I can get away with this.' He prayed.

"I'm so sorry." He heard Tohru's voice. Someone picked him up and rushed him in the janitor's closet. She put him on the ground and closed the door.

POOF!

Smoke filled the area as Yuki changed back.

He was looking at Tohru. And Tohru knew about him.

"Is this real?" he asked.

"What Yuki-San?" she asked.

Her words were lost as Yuki's lips were placed on hers. It was a simple, sweet kiss. Yuki's eyes smiled when he could feel her lips. He knew it wasn't another dream. He knew Tohru had come back.

"Tohru, you're back." Yuki breathed, tears of happiness streaked his cheeks.

"Yuki-San I never left." Tohru replied.

Yuki smiled again and dipped down to hug her.

POOF!

Smoke fill everywhere but Yuki held her in his embrace as a tiny rat.

Tohru smiled, put him on the floor and stepped out of the closet.

'Why was he acting so weird?' she wondered.

Yuki walked out soon, and he still couldn't believe it was her.

"I'm so sorry about what Akito ordered." Yuki said, his eyes still happily smiling.

"What Akito do?" she asked.

'Does she not remember that her memories were buried?' Yuki's mind raced.

"I know this is rude, but I'm late for class. I really got to go. But, we'll talk later." She said running down the hall to her next class.

"I wonder if Kyo knows?" Yuki asked himself out loud.

"If I know what?" Kyo asked walking down another hallway.

He was still crappy looking. His eyes were tired and red from crying.

'He doesn't know.' Yuki realized.

"You stupid rat, you're wasting my time." Kyo demanded and started to walk the other direction.

…Well Yuki keep Tohru to himself? Will he tell Kyo she's back!

Yay another chapter. Thanks everyone who's been reading and reviewing. It's great. Thank you. I'll update soon.

-Counting Down the Days-


	15. Welcome Home

Chapter 15 Welcome Home.

Tohru finished her classes and decided to walk home because she figured the house would be messy. She knew Shigure would be at his publishing house today and Yuki had extra curricular activities after school.

When she reached the house it looked already raged. The yawn looked like it hadn't been cut in several weeks and weeds started to over grow the garden.

She walked through the door and giggled. The kitchen looked like someone tried to keep it clean but failed. On the counter a book was open.

"100 easy recipes." She read. 'Wait I gave this to him. Why would I do that? I cook everything.' She wondered.

The living room was decently cook, the coat closet needed to be organized and food needed to be stocked in the pantry.

'I want to take a shower before I start cleaning.' She decided.

She walked up stairs. Clothes were everywhere. Her bedroom door was open and her bed looked like someone was lying in it.

'That's strange.' She thought. She fixed the sheets and opened her window. 'Better.'

The bathroom was bad. Toothpaste was dried and crusty on the counter, the mirror was covered in water spots and rug was soggy.

'Boys!' she thought angrily. 'This house looks like they just gave up. Couldn't they tried to keep everything clean for when I came back?'

She started the water, got undressed and took off her earning, necklace and ring.

'Where did I get this ring?' she wondered. She stepped in the hot water. It felt wonderful to have a real shower. She washed her hair and scrubbed her skin.

Ten minutes later she got out. She dressed into some clean fresh clothes. She turned to the bathroom and decided she would start cleaning in here.

Soon the bathroom was beautiful. Happy with how it looked she took her earnings, necklace and mystery ring into her bedroom. She put the earnings and necklace in her jewelry box but held onto the ring. She debated with herself if she should wear it.

'Love forever Kyo' she read. 'Love forever Kyo? Interesting. Sure I'll wear it. It's gorgeous ring.' She determined and put it on her right hand again.

When it hit the base of her finger she remembered when she put it on the first time. She remembered the rush of memories.

'They all came back.' She realized. 'Why would they come back? Did I forget them?" she recalled the doctor saying she had hit her head and got amnesia. But she started to remember.

"I never hit my head." She figured out loud.

Bang.

The backdoor opened and closed.

'Maybe that's Shigure. Maybe he can tell me what's going on.' She thought and ran downstairs.

----------------------------------------------------

"Kyo, Torhu is back in school today." Uo said at lunch.

"She is? How she doing?" he asked.

"Better, we're coming over today to get her things. While no one is home. She still can't remember a lot of things though." She answered.

"Like what?"

"You, how she hit her head, that kind of stuff." Hana answered.

"Oh yeah and that ring." Uo added.

"What ring?" Kyo asked.

"Just a same silver band. Nothing too special." Uo answered.

"Is she wearing it?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, actually right after she put it on she fainted again." Uo replied.

With that Kyo got up and ran to the office.

"Yeah I need to use the phone." She told the secretary. She pointed at the phone on the counted with her pen. Kyo quickly dialed the number.

"Hatori, yeah hi. She's wearing my ring. The one I gave her." Kyo called excitedly.

"Ok. She woke up with it on she probably thinks she got it somewhere else." Hatori responded.

"But I had it engraved." Kyo added hoping that would change something.

"I buried her memories deep inside her mind. She'll never remember. Kyo I'm sorry. It's no use having hurtful hopes." Hatori said plainly. "Bye." He hung up the phone.

Kyo hung the receiver and walked out of the office.

'I don't want to go to weight training.' He settled on. And he started to walk home

Yay another chapter. Ok I know they're short but… but… I don't know. I guess it's hard to put in a lot of detail with out giving away the ending. So please just bare with me. Also, I'm not getting a lot of reviews. It makes me sad. I use to get like 20 each chapter and in a weeks time I've gotten maybe 20 total. So review because I really don't want to waste my time with a story only a few like. For those few I'll do it but I wont get in to it like I do now.

So review even if it's about how horrible it is just review. Anything. Please.

So Yay, bitching session is over. Please R&R. I love you all.

-Counting Down the Days-


	16. The struggle With the Stranger

Chapter 16- The Struggle with the Stranger

Kyo walked through he door and smelt the flower shampoo that Tohru used.

"Shigure you really are sick." He thought out loud.

He walked in the kitchen hearing someone running down the stairs. He turned around to yell at Shigure for using the last of Tohru's sent but lost his words when he saw the small, adorable face that haunted his dreams.

"Tohru!" he exclaimed. A smile grew on his face. She bowed her head and crumpled her hands in front of her. He loved the way she did that.

"Um… are you a friend of the Sohma's?" she asked.

Kyo felt his heart rip into millions of pieces.

"Ah… Tohru do you remember me?" Kyo desperately asked.

"Well no I think I hit my head and got amnesia, Shigure-san should be home soon. "Would you like to wait?" Tohru asked.

"No Tohru, it's me Kyo." He cried stepped forward.

Tohru looked up in surprise.

'Kyo?' she wondered. Her eyes fluttered up to his face.

"Kyo?" she asked. He's eyes gleamed and he got the same old shiver up his spine.

"Yeah Tohru. It's Kyo."

She glanced at the ring on her right hand, and looked at him for an answer. He smiled even bigger when she did.

"This is our ring." He said taking her hand. "It's our promise ring." He took it off her finger. "It's supposed to go on your left hand." He corrected and tried putting the band on her but she snatched away her hand.

"I'm sorry I don't know you. Maybe you should come back at a different time. I'll phone Shigure-san and find out when his coming back." Tohru said stepping back. "Please don't be insulted. I just can't remember you."

Kyo looked at her scared face.

'She's scared of me?' he wondered. 'No… she's frightened by a stranger.'

He felt his strength build and he stepped forward.

"Tohru I know this must be scary for you, but you know me." He said, and he lost control of the words coming out of his mouth. "We were in love Tohru. An unbreakable love. But Akito had a problem about that. He ordered Hatori to bury your memories. You said goodbye to all of us. In Akito's chamber." He said trying to make her remember. "I never seen you cry so much but at the same time you had a strength about you I couldn't help but envy."

"No stop please." Tohru pleaded. She tried walking away but Kyo gripped her wrist pulling her back.

"No listen to me."

"No, you're making it up."

"No, it happened Tohru. Please remember me. Remember me damn it!" He demanded. Tohru was crying now. She kept struggling with the crazed man holding on to her. She closed her eyes and some flashes came back. The crying faces, and hatred in Akito's eyes. Then flashes of this mans sad face wouldn't leave her mind.

"No please let go." She begged.

"Tohru just stop and listen." Kyo pulled her closer to him and kissed her hoping that would trigger something.

'I've done that before.' She realized when their lips touched and how calm it made her. 'But this is still wrong.'

"Ahhh!" Tohru yelled

Yay another chapter. What do you think will happen? I know short. But I have a lot of crap in my life right now and yeah. I'll try to make them bigger. You'll love or hate the ending there is no in-between. You'll just how to read and find out. Hehe. I'm all evilly.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R!

Love you guys

-Counting Down the Days-


	17. What Could Happen?

Chapter 17- What Could Happen?

Yuki called home after the moment with Tohru.

'She remembers me.' He thought as he waited outside for Hatori and Shigure.

A few kids run into the building late for class.

'She doesn't remember what happened with Akito and that her memories were taken. And if she could remember Kyo then he would be the first to know she remembers again.' He realized. 'She doesn't remember Kyo.'

Hatori's car pulled in the parking lot and Yuki got in.

"Yuki dear what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Shigure called reaching for his head to kiss him.

"Stop I'm fine but I got some news." Yuki said after the small struggle with Shigure.

Yuki bleed out the events that happened. Everyone stayed quiet until he finished.

"And she doesn't have any after school activities today." Shigure added. " She's probably already home."

"Why would that be a problem?" Yuki asked.

"What if Kyo came home early today?" Shigure answered.

And at that note Hatori speed up slightly.

"I'm really worried about Tohru. Yuki if what you say is true, that she remembers you, then we have a serious problem." Shigure said in the car ride home.

"Why is that a problem?" Yuki asked.

"Because you also said that she didn't remember Kyo. And because of that, Kyo will be our problem." Shigure answered.

"I buried her memories deep. Make no mistake about that. All thought I didn't want to do it I did it. There must have been a trigger. Something that spiked the memories." Hatori said. He stopped the car at a red light. "And if she remembers the curse will end."

"Hatori, what are you saying?" Shigure asked.

"Because Kyo loves her so and she returns the love, even his other form, that could've broken the curse by itself. But I thought that possibility was gone when I buried her memories. But if she remembers us and Kyo the curse will end." Hatori said.

The light turned green and Hatori continued to drive. The three in the vehicle remained quiet for several moments pondering this possibility.

"And if she never remembers Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"Then I will have to bury her memories again. This time so deep she will forget everything. Including her friends, her name, her mom, everything." Hatori said.

He pulled the car up the rode to the Shigure's house.

"Wait what are you saying?" Shigure said.

"Stop asking me that." Hatori demanded.

Yuki looked out the window. A part of him wanted Tohru to never remember Kyo. But another part wanted her to remember him so the curse would end. And a small part of him wanted Kyo and Tohru to be happy together. Hot tears built in his eyes. He just swallowed them back. Hatori parked the car in front of the house.

"How are we going to battle this?" Shigure asked.

"We are going to seat her down and see how much she really does remembers." Hatori answered.

They got out of the car. Hatori started walking up to the door. When he realized that Shigure and Yuki stayed by the car he turned around.

"Come on." He said a little annoyed.

"Hatori, what if she doesn't remember me?" Shigure wondered. Tears fell from his eyes. "What if Yuki is the only one?"

"I don't know. But we'll never know if we just stay outside and never go talk to her." Hatori said.

"Okay, you're right." Shigure sobbed.

They started to walk to the door.

"No please let go!" they heard someone yell.

"That sounded like miss Honda." Yuki cried.

"Ahhh!"

And at that yell they ran in the house.

Yay! Another chapter. I cliff-ed it a little. Hehe. I'll continue don't worry. And I'm sorry it's crazy short. But what else can I say without giving away the ending or ending it in a cliff? Just wait for the next chapter. You'll flip.

-Counting Down the Days-


	18. The Ring on The Correct Finger

Chapter 18- The Ring on The Correct Finger

"Tohru please calm down." Kyo pleaded.

He gripped her hand tightly. Pull her closer and slipped the ring on her left hand.

"I love you Tohru." Kyo said as the ring slipped down her finger. She stopped struggling.

"Kyo!" she cried.

The back door open and slammed shut. Kyo looked to see Hatori, Shigure and Yuki standing in the kitchen looking worried and pissed.

"What are you doing?" screamed Yuki.

"Just wait." Kyo requested.

Tohru lost her strength and crumbled on the floor. Every moment she spent with Kyo flooded back. Happy times and sad times.

The memory of Akito ordering her memories erased flooded back. That day in his cambers. The tears fell over her. The pain she saw in everyone eyes.

She remembered Kyo. She remembered how drained he looked. How much sorrow filled his face.

'How could he?' Tohru thought. 'How could he hurt everyone like that?'

Everything started to make sense. She heard their concerned voices calling her name.

'I'm okay.' She thought. She remembered the fight she just had with Kyo. 'I'm going to be okay. He still loves me. He fought for me.'

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hatori what's going on?" Kyo asked. They were at the Sohma estate. Tohru laid on a bed in Hatori's office. She lost conscious when the finger was put on her left hand.

"What happened?" Hatori asked.

"I came home and Tohru was there. I didn't know she didn't know. But I figured it out. I said my name was Kyo." Kyo began explaining. "The ring I gave her was engraved. It said _love forever Kyo_. So when I said my name was Kyo she looked at the ring. I tried telling her what we were. What we had. When I put the ring back on her she passed out."

"The ring it was a trigger." Shigure realized.

"Yes." Hatori agreed. "The ring was a sign of real love."

"But she was wearing the ring before. Why did it take so long?" Yuki asked.

"The hand." Kyo thought out loud. Everyone looked at him.

"The hand?"

"Yes the hand." Kyo repeated. "It was on her right hand before and she remember everyone else but me. But when I put it on her ring finger on her left hand she remember me."

"Did you say anything?" Hatori asked.

"Just I love you Tohru." Kyo answered.

"Real love." Shigure cried. "My little Kyo is growing up!"

"Shut up." Kyo demanded.

--------------------------------------------------

Tohru started to wake up a few days later. Her hand was tingling. She opened her hand and looked down at her hand. The ring lingered on her hand and bush of red hair were at her fingertips.

Smiling she gently began to play with them. Kyo looked up.

"Tohru." He cried. "Tohru's awake." Kyo called.

"Kyo." Tohru's weak voice sang.

Kyo dipped down to kiss her but lost his footing and slipped. Their chests crushed together and a puff of smoke…

Yay another chapter! I'm sure you all know what's going to happen next and if you don't you're going to have to wait haha. J/k love you guys. Please R&R it makes me all warm when I get reviews. So review! Just wait for the next few chapters. You might start to hate me.

-Counting Down the Days-


	19. Yuki's Fate

Chapter 19- Yuki's Fate

Recap chapter 18 …

Tohru started to wake up a few days later. Her hand was tingling. She opened her hand and looked down at her hand. The ring lingered on her hand and bush of red hair were at her fingertips.

Smiling she gently began to play with them. Kyo looked up.

"Tohru." He cried. "Tohru's awake." Kyo called.

"Kyo." Tohru's weak voice sang.

Kyo dipped down to kiss her but lost his footing and slipped. Their chests crushed together and a puff of smoke…

Back to chapter 19…

…Didn't surround them.

"Kyo-san?" Tohru wondered.

He slimed and hugged her again.

"It's real." He thought out loud.

He pulled back to see her face.

The group came running in just to see Kyo and Tohru's amazed faces.

"She's awake!" Momiji yelled. "Can I hug you?" he asked. He jumped on the bed and wrapped his arms around her neck but he didn't change. "Tohru, what happened?"

"I think the real question is what didn't happen." Haru corrected.

"I don't know what happened." Tohru said. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" wondered Shigure. "You broke the curse!"

Tohru looked up. Slowly the Sohma's got into a line ready to hug a girl for the first time.

"Good to have you but dear Tohru." Haru said hugging her. He inhaled deeply and savored the moment.

"My sweet flower." Shigure said hugging her as well.

"Thank you." Hatori said. His hug was quick and awkward but he enjoyed it.

"I'm just going to hug you just to see what it's like. Nothing more." Hiro said. He slowly went up to Tohru. He hugged her quickly but she kept a hold of him. He was silently thankful.

"Was that so bad Hiro-san?"

"Yes." He spat.

"Tohru. I'm so HAPPY THAT YOU'RE AWAKE!" Ritsu said. "I'M SORRY I DON'T MEAN TO YELL."

"It's okay. Just hug me."

He did as he was told and gave her a nice gentle hug.

"My, my, my, well I've waited a long time for this and now is here I can't wait to finally hug my first girl." Ayame said floating up to Tohru.

"I'm glad to be that first girl Ayame." She said smiling.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh this is prefect." He said. Tohru tired pulling back to give everyone else a waiting hug but he wouldn't let go.

"Ayame!" Kyo demanded.

"Oh alright." He said dreamily but he still didn't let go. Kyo stood up and Ayame finally let go. Tohru gave him a thankful glance.

"I want another one!" Momiji called and jumped up on Tohru. Hugging her deeply. "I'm going to hug you everyday. Can I hug Hana?" Momiji asked.

"I'm sure she'll like that." Tohru answered. He smiled and stepped back.

Tohru looked around the room.

"Where Yuki-san"?" Tohru asked.

Everyone looked around. Yuki was nowhere to be found.

-------------------------------------------------

Right before Tohru woke up….

"I hope Tohru is alright." Yuki said to himself pacing up and down a hall in the Sohma house. "I don't know what I'll do without her."

With his emotions running high he turned.

"Oh great." He grunted.

"I should be with her, giving her my strength." He decided. His small little mouse body went up the stairs.

"She awake!" he heard someone call.

He hurried to the room she laid in. he wiggled in and hide behind the plant in the corner.

"Can I hug you?" Momiji asked. He heard bedsprings creak and everyone one gasp.

'What what is it?'

"Tohru, what happened?" Momiji wondered.

"I think the real question is what didn't happen." Haru said starling the little mouse.

"I don't know what happened." Tohru said. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" cried Shigure. "You broke the curse!"

Yuki could feel the air around him thicken.

He heard moving in the room. He peaked out.

All the guys lined up by Tohru who was now standing. The girls stood in the back of the room.

"Good to have you but dear Tohru." Haru said. Yuki could see them hug and Haru not change.

'It's true she broke the curse.' Yuki thought.

"My sweet flower." Shigure said hugging her as well.

"Thank you." Hatori said. His hug was quick.

"I'm just going to hug you just to see what it's like. Nothing more." Hiro said. "Was that so bad Hiro-san?" he heard Tohru wondered.

"Yes."

"Tohru. I'm so HAPPY THAT YOU'RE AWAKE!" Ritsu said. "I'M SORRY I DON'T MEAN TO YELL." Yuki covered his ears.

"It's okay. Just hug me."

"My, my, my, well I've waited a long time for this and now is here I can't wait to finally hug my first girl." Ayame said.

"I'm glad to be that first girl Ayame." She said.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh this is prefect." He said. Tohru tired pulling back to give everyone else a waiting hug but he wouldn't let go.

"Ayame!" Kyo demanded.

"Ayame let go you sicko!" Yuki yelled but no one could here him.

"Oh alright." He said.

"I want another one!" Momiji yelled. "I'm going to hug you everyday. Can I hug Hana?" Momiji asked.

"I'm sure she'll like that." Tohru answered.

"Where Yuki-san"?" Tohru asked.

Yuki's ears perked up.

-------------------------------------------------------------

All together now…

"Oh I don't know." Haru said. "I'll go find him." Haru left the room.

"Hatori-san. You know a lot about this. How did I break the curse?" Tohru asked.

"When you hugged Kyo. You're true love, it broke the curse. So every Sohma will now and forever stay in the form they were in when you hugged Kyo."

"What if someone was changed and I hugged Kyo-san?"

"Well, that person will be there zodiac forever I'm afraid."

Panic washed over Tohru and Yuki.

"I couldn't find him." Haru said coming back.

"What if Yuki is changed? And I hugged Kyo?" Tohru cried. "What about the other zodiacs I haven't met? It's my fault." Tohru began to cry.

"I don't know Tohru. I don't know." Hatori said sadly.

"It's okay Tohru." Kyo tried to confront her. He realized he could finally hold her but didn't want everyone around the first time he could hold his Tohru. He kept his distance but tried his best to sooth her. "Please don't cry."

Yuki couldn't stand it anymore. He walked out for behind the plant and stood in front of Tohru. Still no one saw him.

He hoped on her foot and hugged her ankle.

Tohru looked down.

"Yuki-san." She cried. She picked him up. "Yuki-san are you alright?" she could see the tears in his little eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

She hugged him lightly.

POOF!

A naked Yuki stood in front of her. His face was sad, and tears flooded his eyes.

"It's been reversed." Hatori said.

Yay another chapter! Sorry it's been forever since I wrote. I've been really busy, but this chapter is pretty long and hopefully well subside a few of you. Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock. Please R&R!

-Counting Down the Days-


	20. Akito's Plan Revealed

Chapter 20-Akito's Plan Revealed

Okay FYI. This chapter is all fiction. I made it up. I haven't read manga 9-13 so if this is the opposite I apologize. But it's really creative and I'll think you'll like it.

Recap:

"Yuki-san." She cried. She picked him up. "Yuki-san are you alright?" she could see the tears in his little eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

She hugged him lightly.

POOF!

A naked Yuki stood in front of her. His face was sad, and tears flooded his eyes.

"It's been reversed." Hatori said.

Chapter 20 begins…

"Reversed?" Yuki said. "What how could this happen. I heard you say what ever the form they were in is that form forever. Why am I back?" Yuki said.

"Put some cloths on!" Kyo yelled shielding Tohru's eyes.

Yuki looked at him and transferred back into a rat. He felt like crying.

"Hatori?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to go to Akito and ask him."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Akito?" Hatori asked in the phone receiver.

"Yes?" Akito's low, mild voice wondered.

"We have a problem." Hatori said trying not to show his worry and fear.

"I know." And with that Akito hang up the phone.

"We have to go see him." Hatori said now worried about Akito. 'Maybe he was changed when it happened' he thought.

"Lets go." Shigure said. "Hatori you better fix Yuki."

"I'll do my best."

Haru picked up Yuki and the group walked down the road to the Sohma house.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, sir." Said one of the maids. "Mister Sohma-Tan is been waiting for you all."

They walked in the camber.

Akito walked in the side door and sat in his seat. Hatori felt a rush of relief when he saw he looked normal.

"What happened?" Akito demanded.

"The curse is broken." Hatori began.

"Yuki!" Akito said. Every eye widened knowing he already knew. "What happened?" He yelled again when no one said anything.

"It's been reversed. I don't know how or why." Hatori said.

"I do. And Yuki how could you." Akito asked. Haru placed him on the floor. The little rodent body moved across the floor. He stopped a few feet away from Akito.

"I'm sorry." Yuki said.

"I told you not to. I said trust me. I know what I'm doing. That it was in the prophecy that my generation would break the curse. That a young vixen would come and do the impossible and when it was done the curse would be melted. I said to you the day you came not to you. And you did. You deserve what you got for not listening and trusting me." Akito started to walk across the room.

"Wait Akito, what the hell!" cried Kyo. (Yes Kyo!) "Explain now."

"You want to know?" Akito looked at all the curious and raging faced. "Fine. I'll tell you:

"When I was a boy my father told me there was a prophecy. That prophecy said what I just said." He walked over to the wall. The scroll picture of the red dragon tree hung. He looked over it. Reached out on the bottom and flipped it around.

It was of a red dragon tree but there were pictures of the zodiacs. Next to the pictures were names. The names were the names of the Sohma family. It was there family tree.

"Prophesy said that these were the souls who would help break the curse." He picked up a piece of paper that was wedged in the bottom. He read:

"_The one girl is to come and do the impossible. Impossible of Love. Love so strong one thing can alter it. Alteration of a rival that brews over years past and years to come. Act of only lovers can will disturb the impossible."_

"One girl is Tohru Honda. The impossible was to love the cat and have the love returned. And their love is strong. The cat and the rat and their rival brought the alteration. And the disruption was a kiss between the one girl and the rat." Akito said.

The room fell quiet. Kyo looked at Tohru. His eyes, hurt and sad.

"You kissed Yuki?" he asked.

"It was when I first got my memories back and still couldn't remember you and I so Yuki-san and he kissed me." Tohru said franticly.

"She's right. This wouldn't have happen if she kissed him. If she kissed him something far worse would happen."

"Kyo-san, don't be mad. Please." Tohru begged, tears starting to fall. He looked at her, confused. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist and held her slightly.

"What else?" Hatori wondered. Akito looked back to the paper and turned it over and read the other side.

"_The memories returned will ran the curse back into the depths of hell and leave the family sorrows behind and gone to the wind. The one girl will open the door with the key given to her by the cat."_

"Tohru I ordered your memories erased, Kyo I knew you would give her something and Yuki I told you not to interfere." Akito cried.

"Wait you used Tohru and our love?" Kyo asked getting angry.

"To break the curse, it had to be done."

"What if her memories didn't come back?"

"I knew they would because of the prophecy. I knew of your love before you knew each other existed. And I put you two together so I think I have some right in saying when I can use it or not. Oh don't look so shocked. Yes I planned all of it. Made sure you went to live in Shigure's house and the sparks started to fly. No thank you's are needed." Akito answered.

"What about Yuki-san?" Tohru asked chocking back her sobs.

"He loves you miss Honda. And that love ruined my prefect plan. I wont him changed back." Akito said easily.

"What?" everyone cried. Yuki looked down.

"Please." He began. "I know I messed up but please just tell me how and I'll do it."

Akito looked at the little rat.

"What would you do with your life restored?" Akito mocked.

"Not waste it." Yuki humored him.

"Who gave you that life?"

"You did."

"This would be twice, if I do commend it."

"Please Akito. Please." Yuki started to cry.

"Akito-san, please. I'll do what ever needs to be done. Anything." Tohru pleaded.

There is a ritual and items needed. I'll tell Hatori and see if he want s to try to make it happened. It's hard work and now since I don't have to worry about much now I think I'll start this new life by embracing the one who gave it to me."

He walked to Tohru and pushed Kyo aside. Tohru panicked slightly. Their eyes meet and he reached down and wrapped his arms around her. One arm around her shoulder and one around her waist. Drawing her in close he held her in a tight hug. Inhaling her hair he closed his eyes and savored the moment.

"Hug me back Tohru," He whispered in her ear. "Please." She placed her hands and his back. He sighed and tightened his grip. Tohru felt his heart beat hammering against his chest and let go of worries and fear and hugged he tight back. He drew away. Smiling. "Thank you." And left the room, Hatori close at his heels.

"Tohru you did break the curse." Haru said.

"I knew she would." Momiji called.

Joy rang through the room.

"Yuki-san, I'll do everything in my power to bring you back and enjoy beginning un-cursed with us." Tohru promised.

He smiled and knew that she wouldn't stop until he was returned.

Hatori walked back into the room. His face gaunt and eyes glazed over.

"Hatori?" Shigure asked walking to him.

"What is it?" Tohru asked. "What is needed to be down to bring him back?"

"Well, how strong is your love with Kyo?" he asked looking as if he were going to start crying.

Kyo looked at Tohru and back to Hatori.

"Strong enough" he said, blushing.

"Lets see if it's this strong….

Yay another chapter. What do you think? I know it's all fiction but it's called FanFiction for a reason. I really tried to make Akito seem not all that bad, but still and asshole. I really second guessed the prophesy thing but oh well. It could happen. In mind at lease. Well just you all wait. Hehe the hate hasn't even began.

-Counting Down the Days-


	21. Kyo's Scarifice

Chapter 21- Kyo's Sacrifice

Please don't hate me.

"You have to, um…" Hatori tried saying.

"What?" Tohru urged.

"You need to give Kyo to Yuki. Yuki has to take Kyo's um… please don't make me say it."

Everyone stood baffled.

"W, w... what!" Kyo cried.

"It's supposed to represent you forgiving him. By giving yourself to him. And Tohru's forgiveness by allowing it." Hatori explained.

"I forgive him!" Kyo yelled. He turned around and looked at Yuki. "I whole heartedly forgive you."

"Hatori-San, are you serious?" Tohru asked.

"Yes," Hatori answered. "I sorry to be."

"How?" Yuki wondered.

"How what?"

"How am I supposed to stay turned?"

"Tohru has to be there and keep you turned and if it worked and if everything is forgiven, then you stayed turned." Hatori answered.

Tohru turned bright pink.

'I thought the idea of Kyo-san and me was hard.' Tohru thought.

"I'll take his place." Haru volunteered.

"If that doesn't work I'll take Yuki's place." Kagura cried.

"No I'm sorry but it can't work like that." Hatori said.

Haru and Kagura looked disappointed but didn't push the subject.

"We should think about this." Yuki said.

"There's nothing to think about." Kyo yelled, red faced.

"Kyo-San." Tohru whined.

"What?"

"If this is the only way to bring him back then I think we should do it."

Kyo and Yuki looked at Tohru, mystified.

"What?" they asked.

"I made a promise to Yuki, and I will keep. Like mom said, "sometimes the right thing is the hardest thing but that doesn't mean you shouldn't do it."" Tohru quoted, looking up at the sky with her fist bared.

She smiled and looked down quickly.

"Um…?" they said again.

"Lets at lease talk about it." she pleaded.

"Um…?"

----------------------------------------------------

Tohru sat on the bed holding Yuki in her lap.

"You sure you can't stay a rat?" Kyo asked.

"Please Kyo, I don't like this any more than you." Yuki begged.

"You don't have to be fuc…" he said under his breath.

"What?" they asked.

"Nothing." Kyo spat. He began to take off his shirt.

"Maybe you should talk to him, just you." Yuki said. He jumped off her lap and went out the door.

"Kyo-san?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah?" Kyo said turning around to her.

"Thank you." She said. She stood up and bowed her head slightly. "I know this is hard for you."

"I'm doing this for you." He said walking toward her.

She looked up in surprise.

"I love you and do anything for you." Kyo said standing in front of her.

She left like crying. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Oh I love you!" she said. She curled her arms between them, out of reflex.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her back.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Are you?" she asked back.

"Yuki, come on you stupid rat." Kyo called.

Yuki came back in the room. And hoped on the bed.

"Okay how are we going to do this?" Yuki asked?

"She need to hug you the whole time and we have to be stomach to back. So I guess the only way is Tohru will have to sit on my back, hugging you." Kyo said trying to sound calm but his voice cracked. He was red as an apple and shaking bad.

"Okay," Yuki said.

Kyo looked at Tohru for strength. He started to take off his pants. Tohru quickly looked away.

"Kyo?" Yuki said.

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Whatever." Kyo said lying on the bed. Tohru picked up Yuki.

"Wait Tohru." Kyo said sitting up. "Close your eyes. I know you don't want to see this. And Yuki, you pick her up and if one sound comes out of your lips, you'll regret it."

They nodded. Tohru closed her eyes tight and hugged Yuki. She almost fell over but she felt a strong hand grab her wrist and pull her close.

"Okay, miss. Honda," Yuki said. "You need to hug me."

She placed her hands on his back trembling roughly. Yuki pulled her up. She yelped by the sudden movement.

"Tohru keep your eyes closed." Kyo commanded, and her eyes cramped tighter.

She felt herself lowered on Kyo's back.

"You okay Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"Just get it over with." He demanded.

Tohru felt Yuki lean forward and brace himself on the bed.

When she heard Kyo deeply shudder and make a gruff noise she wanted to see if he was all right. Slowly opening one eye Kyo said. "Eyes shut!" as if reading her mind.

She could feel Yuki's heart speed up and soon his breath followed.

Tohru opened one eye and looked to the right. She saw Kyo's hand in a tight fist. So she shifted and reached down and gripped his hand, but held on with her other arm.

Kyo gratefully took it and held on to her.

Yuki let out a horse sound and stood up. Tohru held on Kyo's hand still and let go of Yuki. She fell on the bed next to Kyo, her eyes still glued.

"I'm going to take a shower." Kyo said. Tohru could feel him stand up and heard him walk out.

"Yuki you should get dressed." Kyo said before shutting the down.

Tohru heard Yuki get clothed. Yuki tapped her hand lightly.

"I'm dressed miss. Honda." Yuki said.

She opened her eye and stood up, quivering.

'Oh poor Kyo.' She thought.

They sat in silence and waited for Kyo to finish. He came back in the room, wearing clothes and groomed.

"I haven't changed." Yuki said excitedly.

"Great then it worked." Kyo said.

"Thank you again." Yuki repeated. "To both of you."

"What ever," Kyo murmured walking away.

"Kyo-san!" Tohru yelled. "Wait, Kyo-san!" she rushed after him.

She finally caught up to him. He was all the way out in the street, walking back to Shigure's house.

"What Tohru?" he said.

She ran up to him and kissed him. He melted and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up on his hips. She encircled her legs around his middle making sure their chests were touching.

"You're the best boyfriend a girl could ever have." She said in between breaths. "Ever, ever!"

"I love Tohru Honda." Kyo replied.

"I'll make this up to you." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"How?" he asked rolling his eyes.

She pulled back and looked din his eyes.

"Whatever it takes." She said blushing.

He smiled and kissed her again.

Yay, another chapter! Do you hate me? I told you, you would. But were you expecting it? Did you expect Tohru and Yuki to change him back? I bit you did. But I flipped it. Oh, I'm evil. Hehe, keep reading and R&R!

LOVES

-Counting Down the Days-


	22. Lunch Time Part 1

Chapter 22- Lunch Time part 1

'Kyo, Kyo, Kyo!' Tohru's voice rang. Kyo hunched over her. Trying to keep his head from spinning off.

Tohru dug her nails in his back, and tightened her legs around Kyo's middle.

He looked down on her face. Her eyes were closed tight and she was biting her lower lip.

'Am I hurting you?" Kyo asked.

She shook her head and pushed up against him more.

'Kyo can I ask you a question?' Tohru asked.

'Um, sure.' Kyo said confused.

'When you… with Yuki. Did it hurt?'

'A little.' He replied feeling less hot thinking about that night with the three oh them.

'Oh Kyo.' She cried. 'Will you do that to me?' she blushed.

Kyo stopped and looked at her.

'Really?'

'Yes, I want ton know how it feels.'

Excited he pulled out of her and flipped her around. Tohru arched her back as he entered.

A deep groan escaped her lips. Kyo slowly began to pump.

'Oh my god!' Tohru called.

Kyo raised an eyebrow.

'More!' she demanded.

Confused, he pulled out and stood above the goddess under him.

'Tohru?' he asked, his breath ragged. Tohru looked up at him over her shoulder, but it wasn't Tohru. Yuki's violet eyes looked into his with deep concern.

'What's wrong Kyo?' Yuki's mouth moved but Tohru's voice came out. Scared Kyo backed away and hit the wall. Yuki got up from the bed.

'My dear lover,' Yuki said in his regular voice. 'You want it on the wall?' Yuki walked up to him and began to kiss him.

'No!' Kyo tried yelling but Yuki's tongue filled his mouth. Kyo tried to push him away and Yuki stayed where he was.

'What's wrong, lovely?' he asked. He looked at him. 'Is because I'm not a girl? You said you loved me. You said no whatever what you'd never leave. Now this!' Yuki cried.

Kyo shook himself awake.

"It was only a dream." He told himself. He got up and crept to Tohru's room.

"Tohru?" he asked, sticking his head in the door.

"Yeah?" Tohru asked in a sleepy voice.

"I had a bad dream." Kyo whined.

"Oh you poor thing. Come here Kyo-san." Tohru coaxed.

'Never that I'd be glad for her to say Kyo-san.' Kyo thought walking over to her bed.

"Come on." She said opening up the blankets. Kyo crawled in and brought her in his arms. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No, I just want to hold you and let it melt away." Kyo said.

She relaxed and pushed up against him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki pranced around the house, happier than he has been all year.

"I'm going to school." He sang. Tohru and Kyo soon followed. Hand in hand they walked and said nothing.

When they reached the school, Kyo and Tohru got looks and whispers about their handholding. Kyo's first thought was to let go but Tohru held on tight. He smiled when he looked over and saw her head up and pride on her face.

"Tohru!" Uo said when she saw them. "No longer a secret?"

"Nope." Tohru answered.

"What is the Prince doing?" she asked.

Everyone looked over at him. He was standing outside of the door and a line of girls in front of him.

"What's going on?" Kyo wondered. He walked up and saw Yuki was giving out hugs. "What a prick." He said under his breath and walked back to the group.

"He's giving out hugs." Hana said before Kyo could open he mouth.

"What?" Uo and Hana said.

"What's wrong, do you two want to get a hug from that stupid rat?" Kyo mocked.

"Shut up orange top." Uo cried and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------

At lunch they all sat together, laughing and happy.

"Yuki, Kyo? I don't get an unusual feeling from you two anymore. What changed?" Hana asked. Uo looked up and seemed anxious to hear the answer.

"Nothing changed we just had Tohru added in our life." Kyo said. Tohru blushed and looked down.

"Well I'm going to go get some bread." Uo said.

"I'll go with you." Yuki said getting up and walking along with.

"Yuki is now quit the ladies man." Hana said when they felt.

"I had a feeling he would be like this." Kyo said.

"Well, I need to go see a few professors." Hana said and got up and felt.

Tohru and Kyo sat side by side.

"So do Kyo want to tell me about your dream?" Tohru asked.

"Not really." Kyo confused. "I'd rather to behind the bush and forget all about it."

Tohru looked at him in surprise. Before she could say anything Kyo grabbed her and hand and dashed to their own secret spot.

Yay another chapter. It's almost done! Woot! Thank you to all my reviewers! I love getting them. And Woot to all my readers! Love you all!

-Counting Down the Days-


	23. Lunch Time Part 2

Chapter 23- Lunch Time part 2

Yuki and Uo walked silently until the reached the food line.

"So, Yuki… what's going on?" Uo asked.

"Nothing." Yuki replied looking at her. He had a dopey smile on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"It's a secret." He whispered in her ear. "Why didn't you come get a hug from me today?"

"I don't need a hug form you." Uo said.

"I know you want one." He said, cocky.

"What do you want?" the guy at the counter asked.

"Bread." Yuki answered when Uo didn't.

"Out. Next!"

"Dang." Yuki said and started away. "But I'm glad to have spent this time with you Uo-chan." His words ran through her head. 'Uo-chan?'

They walked back to where they ate. Yuki kept looking up at Uo. She finally had enough.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she demanded.

"I'm just amazed by your un-speech able beauty." Yuki replied.

"You sound like your brother." Uo said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, look, don't think if you cork me up with complaints you're going to get some." Uo said, putting up her guard.

"Never crossed my mind." Yuki said.

They walked a few more steps in silence. But Yuki had enough. He reached out and gripped her wrist.

"What are you doing!" she cried being pulled back.

"Uo I have a confession." Yuki said looking at the ground.

"…Um…k…" Uo said shocked.

"I really like you. I always have. And now there is nothing holding me back."

"Wow." Uo gasped.

"Do you feel the same?"

"Um…um…" Uo couldn't find the words. Of course she liked him. She liked him before she found out he was "prefect" and a "prince". But now she couldn't find the words. She nodded her head.

That was all Yuki needed. He brought her closer and kissed her. Nothing more than a peck but it made both of them sore. He let go of her wrist and wrapped his arms around her middle, kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the unforgettable kiss.

When they pulled back their breath was hard. Either of them couldn't stop smiling.

"Is that it?" Uo said, teased.

"You want more?" Yuki replied. "Come on." He said when he noticed everyone looking at them. Jaws dropped.

"Ok." Uo said happy to get away from their prying eyes. They moved quickly in the school. Yuki know exactly where they were going.

As the school president he got his own office, which he was the only one with the key for.

When he opened the door Uo stepped in and Yuki shut and locked the door behind them. As he turned around Uo pushed him up against the door. Making a thud sound. Her lips smashed into his. She pushed her groin into his.

'She likes it rough.' Yuki thought. 'I'll give her rough.'

He pushed her back toward the desk. Nothing was on it because he never spent anytime in his office. She felt it touch her butt and pulled herself up to sit on the hard surface. She spread her legs and Yuki pushed up against her. She moaned to feel him.

She kissed him again. Their tongues tangled and battled. Exploring each other's mouths. She began to remove his shirt. Franticly undoing the buttons. Yuki reached under her blouse and unclipped her bra.

She gasped when she saw his prefect chest. Toned and hard. Her hands ran around the muscular dumps and dips. He looked down at her feeling his pecks and abs.

She kissed the trench between his pecks. Then his nipples, then up toward his neck and collar bone. Her breath on his skin drove him insane. He wanted more, needed more. He felt her start the process of a hickey. He smiled widely as she sucked and bit and licked his neck.

When it was done he looked down at her. Her eyes filled with lust. He leaned down and tenderly kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry I took so long to confess." Yuki said.

"Me too." Uo agreed. "Let's make up for lost time."

And with that then continued. Kissing and touching. Exploring.

He leaned her down, flat against the desk. She moved up and pulled him down on top of her.

When Yuki's feet left the ground he realized he wasn't wearing any pants.

"When… how?" he wondered looking down at his bear self.

She giggled and looked down at the Yuki she secretly dreamed about.

'Holy, shit!' she thought.

When she wrapped her legs around his back and hocking her ankles together, she moaned again. He was hard and pressing on her.

"You think we're moving to fast?" Yuki asked against her lips. She arched her back and thrusted into him again.

"I've wanted this for so long. I don't think we could move to fast." She said rolling her hips against him, which was still growing.

He lost his breath as she made her little movements. He smiled again as he felt her cold hand wrap around his shaft. She rubbed it against her wet panties, making her head swim and her eyes roll back. The sound that escaped her lips was the drawing point for Yuki. He reached down and ripped away her lacey panties.

"Uo have you done this before?" he asked suddenly scared. Realizing what was going to happen.

"Kind of." She said. "In my bed, almost every night, I image you on top of me like this. I just never thought it feel this good." She confessed, thrusting again.

He moved slightly, for better aim.

'Okay Yuki you can do this.' He coaxed himself.

His tip teased her for a second. But soon filled her. She moaned loudly, and arched her back. Yuki made sure their chest touched.

'Ouch' she thought. It hurt, back at the same time she liked the small amount of pain and the pressure.

He began to slowly move. In and out. She moved with him.

Soon their breath was ragged and their hearts beat was fast. They moved all thought the rest of lunch, and all through the rest of the next class.

Uo felt her heat rise and with a shudder she had her first orgasm.

They looked at each other.

"More." Uo commanded, panting. Yuki grinned and thrusted again.

About three hours later they fell limp. Yuki laid his head on her shoulder, almost gasping for air. She only smiled.

"Wow." Uo said, hugging him. He sat up and brought her with him. Bringing her into a deep hug. She happily hugged him back.

Uo clothes was thick and heavy from their sweat and Yuki's desk had moved a surprisingly a lot. He looked at her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. "Corny I know but I'm serious."

She smiled and nodded.

"Corny doesn't begin to cover it." She smiled.

They kissed and began to get dressed.

Yay another chapter! Anywho, sorry to all those Yuki lovers out there. I turned him into a cocky asshole. Sorry, but in this FanFiction that what he is. And sorry I had Uo have a thing for Yuki. She bitching but I like Hana better, so Uo got Yuki. So yeah. I know it's all little OOC on Yuki and Uo's part. But oh well. Don't like it, don't read it. J/k. read it anyway.

READ AND REVIEW please!

Luvs!

-Counting Down the Days-


	24. Lunch Time Part 3

Chapter 24- Lunch Time Part 3

Kyo and Tohru sat in blissful silence. Just looking at each other. Grinning suddenly with no real reason behind it.

"Thank you." Kyo blurted.

"For what?" Tohru asked.

"Thank you for breaking the curse."

Tohru turned red, but couldn't help but smile. The bush covered their heads and made a secure hide out.

"Tohru my I kiss you?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo-san, you don't have to ask." Tohru said.

Kyo leaned down and gave her a long peck. She reached up and placed her arms tightly around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her middle and held her tightly against his chest. She could already feel him grow.

"Do you want to go back home?" Kyo asked.

"And miss the last classes?" Tohru asked shocked.

"It's only one day." Kyo tried to coaxed. "I'll make sure you want regret it."

Tohru turned bright red again. Kyo tried to seal the deal.

He reached down and traced his fingers up her skirt and placed his hand on top of her panties. He grinned to himself when he felt them already slightly damp. She moaned.

"Kyo-san!" said alarmed. She pushed away his hand, but he brought it right back. She was even wetter. He pushed up and rubbed in small circles.

"Ky-, Ky-." Tohru grunted. He smiled has she pushed on him and gripped his back.

"You want to go home?" Kyo asked again. Tohru nodded and they began to walk home.

"What about Yuki-san, Uo-chan and Hana-chan?" Tohru asked, as Kyo pulled her through the gates.

"What about them." He said as he took her through every shortcut he knew of.

"What they worry, or suspect?" Tohru replied.

"They know you're with me. They know you're safe. What do they have to worry about?" Kyo answered. He helped her over a fence. When he touched down, he pushed Tohru against the wooden wall and kissed her deeply. Then they started up again. Hurrying through yards and driveways. When they finally reached Shigure's walkway they relaxed a little but still kept speed.

'Okay Kyo, take it slow.' Kyo thought to himself. 'Don't scare her way.' Tohru looked flushed.

'What's going to happen?' she wondered. When they reached the house, Tohru began to drag her feet.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked.

"I'm scared." Tohru confessed.

"Why?" Kyo asked, feeling confused.

"Kyo, are we going to do… well you know." Tohru replied, feeling her cheeks grow red.

"Tohru, I would never in a million years think of hurting you." Kyo said. "I really want to be with you."

"Why didn't we do this before then? Did you just barely start thinking about it?" Tohru wondered out loud.

"No, I just wanted to it right, the first time."

"You never?"

"Nope."

"Did you want to?"

"Only with you."

Tohru looked at her feet. Then looked at him.

"Will it hurt?" she asked.

"Not if we both want it to happen. Not if he both love each other enough for this to happen." Kyo answered.

Tohru looked up.

"I do love you, so much." She said.

"I love you even more." Kyo replied.

Tohru's courage grew. She walked to the door and pushed it open and walked in, pulling Kyo behind her.

He smiled as she turned around and gave him a kiss. He leaned down and deepened the kiss.

"I love you so much Tohru. You have no idea." He confessed.

He bent down and hugged her. Held her tightly, held her lovingly. Tohru hugged back.

Holding hands the walked toward the stairs.

"Wow you guys are home already?" Shigure said walking out of the bathroom.

"Shit." Kyo said. "I forgot about you."

"What?" Shigure wondered. He looked at Tohru who was blushing and avoiding eye contact. Then he looked at Kyo who was steaming with anger and something else, which was obvious.

"Oh you two." Shigure giggled.

"Shut up." Kyo spat.

"Oh my little flower found her sun!" Shigure teased. "Oh how cute."

"Shut up, Shigure." Kyo demanded.

'I waited to long for this.' Kyo thought.

"Well, don't mind me," Shigure smirked. "If you don't mind I'll sit in the corner, and talk some notes. You two inspire me. I have a ton of story ideas now."

Kyo turned on his heel and began to walk out. Tohru was too embarrassed to move.

"Come on." Kyo calmly cooed. She turned to him and began to walk his way.

Shigure was jumping in a little circle, singing.

"Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

First comes love, and then comes some more love,

And then some more!"

"What a jerk." Kyo grunted walking in the forest that surrounded Shigure house.

"Maybe we should just go back to school." Tohru suggested. Still blushing.

"What, no, no." Kyo said, frightened. He stopped walking and turned to Tohru. "No, don't let Shigure stop us." Kyo felt his desperation.

"I don't know Kyo." Tohru whined.

She looked up at him with her big dough eyes.

What will happen? Will they go find a nice spot alone and make love?

Or go back to school?

I don't know. Really I don't.

So read and review with ideas please. Need a little help. :D

Yay another chapter! I love cliff hanging it. The reviews are mostly threats. I kind of find it entertaining. Well, R&R.

Luvs

-Counting Down the Days-


	25. Finally the Next Step

Chapter 25- Finally the Next Step.

Kyo looked at Tohru. She turned red again and looked at the ground.

"Ok lets just go back to school. "Kyo said sadly. He grabbed her hand and started walking. Tohru didn't say anything for a while.

"Why don't we go to a hotel or something?" Tohru said in a small scared voice. Kyo stopped in his track. He turned around and looked at her in complete shock.

"Really." He asked.

"Well, I'm afraid to do that…" she turned a even brighter shade or red. "At school." Kyo didn't want to explain what he was thinking and began a quick pace down the main road. Tohru tried keeping up.

"I feel like a criminal." Tohru giggled. Kyo slowed down a little but still walked faster than he would normally.

They walked to a hotel in the down town area.

"Wow this is a nice place. Tohru said as they entered the building. Kyo pulled out his wallet and walked up the clerk.

"Yeah I need a room." Kyo said, keeping his eyes low.

"How many beds?" the man asked.

"One." Kyo blurted. The man typed something into his computer and looked up and said Tohru walking up to Kyo.

"Hello, Tohru-Chan." The man said.

"Oh hello." Tohru replied getting nervous.

"What do you two need a room for?" the man teased, turning Tohru red.

"Hey, why don't you do your job and book us a room?" Kyo yelled. Everyone stopped and turned and looked their way. Kyo hide his face and handed him his credit card. (Sohma express Hehe)

"Yes sir." The man said. He typed more into the computer and returned to card. "Room 416B."

Kyo grabbed to key and Tohru's hand and they walked to the elevator. Everyone was still looking at them.

They went up to the forth floor and down the b hall. Kyo found room 416 and opened the door. When he stepped in Tohru followed and shut the door behind her.

They stood in silence.

"Um…" Kyo stuttered.

Tohru gulped and looked around.

"Wow that looks like a comfortable bed." Tohru said. Kyo walked over to it and sat.

"Yeah, it's nice." He said. Tohru walked over as well and sat down next to him.

"Really soft." Tohru said. They looked at each other and back down at the ground.

"Um… Tohru…?" Kyo began.

"Yes." Tohru chocked.

"I love you." Tohru smiled. Kyo leaned in and gave her a sweet loving kiss. She placed her arm around his neck and the kiss deepened.

Yay another chapter! Okay please forgive me for not writing in forever! I'm sorry it's a long story but I couldn't do anything for a long while. And forgive in for making this so short but I got to go and obviously they're going to… and that takes time to write. So here's a little taster and I'll give the rest later. R&R. thank you to those who gave me ideas. I used one of them and going to use a few more. Thanks again.

Luvs!

-Counting Down the Days-


	26. Before the a Waited Moment

Chapter 26- Before the a Waited Moment

Tohru's heart had a beat so fast; Kyo could feel it in her kiss. Her lips quivered and her hands shook.

"Tohru it's okay. Don't be scared." Kyo tried soothing. She nodded and began to kiss again. Her body stiff.

Kyo pulled of his shirt, Tohru started to pull off hers. But Kyo hands stopped her. He got up and walked to the window pulling the curtains shut. Making the room dark.

'Hopefully that will give her some confront.' He hoped. When he returned to the bed, Tohru had taken off her shirt. She was still shaking but hadn't run away yet.

Kyo smiled and sat back on the bed. He bit his lip and suppressed the overwhelming desire to cup both of her prefect breasts. Tohru gasped we she felt Kyo tugging at her bra hook. He finally got it undone and gently pulled it of. There was just enough light to see her. She was prefect. Now Kyo was nervous. He reached out and touched one breast. Tohru pulled back a little but soon began to like it. Kyo palmed the breast now and pulled Tohru in to a kiss.

Tohru explored his chest, running her hands up the ripples of his stomach and the bumps of his pecks. He loved this feeling.

He kissed down her neck, shaky and nervous. Tohru could feel his heart beat.

"It's okay Kyo… don't be scared." Tohru said. He stopped and looked at her. They both smiled at their stupidity.

Kyo brushed his hand down her cheek and rested it on her shoulder. He easily kissed down her neck and continued down her arm. And back up again. She breath hardened. She placed her arms around his neck as he kiss back up to her mouth. Their tongues smoothly intertwined. Both of them were less shaky. But their hearts were still at a fast pace. He held he in his arms and she held on almost for dear life.

Kyo pulled her down on the bed. They were both on their sides. Kissing softly.

Kyo reached down and started to rub her leg. She moved closer. Kyo took this as a sign and pulled her leg up and placed it on his hip.

His hands moved to her back, and pulled her in closer. Their bodies touched, and the heat rose. She could feel sweat roll both her back. Tohru could feel him grow.

Kyo gripped Tohru's leg and rolled her on her back. Her shaking began again. She stiffened and froze up. Kyo knew he had to do most of the work but he didn't think he had to do all of it. But he reached down and pulled her other leg up anyway. He accidentally pushed his tent between her legs. Her back arched and Kyo lost all control when he heard the moan that escaped her lips.

"Wow." He said, and pushed on her again. She moaned again. Her leg tightened around his hips and her arms gripped his back.

"Is this what it's going to feel like?" Tohru asked. Kyo didn't know what to say so he just pushed on her again. He would push again but it hurt him to have his jeans rubbed on him.

He kissed her and cupped her breasts again. She laid her legs down on the sides of him and let him kiss down her front. Stopping at her nipples and bellybutton. His tongue knew what it was doing. Everything movement sent Tohru into a breathing, gasping frenzy.

Kyo placed his hands on her skirt zipper. She stiffened and looked at him in surprise.

'Wow, this is going fast.' She thought but in reality it had been hour sense the walked through the door.

"Can I?" Kyo asked. Tohru nodded, not knowing to do anything else. Kyo unfastened her skirt and Tohru help pulled it off. He began to remove her panties.

"No, please. Not yet." She begged, he nodded and placed his hand back on her side. They kissed again.

"Are you comfortable?" Tohru asked when she realized he wouldn't stop fidgeting.

"Um… yeah. I'm okay." He said but was in pain. (I would be too) Tohru reached down anyway and began to unbutton his pants. He let her. He shook the jean down to the ground. He accidentally pushed up on her again. She practically screamed out in pleasure. Kyo giggled.

Kyo couldn't take it anymore. He had to feel her. He reached down and brushed his hand against her. She looked at him, her eyes rolling around in her head. He pulled up with his hand. Tohru's head fell backwards and her legs tightened around Kyo's middle again. The strength in her squeeze turned him on even more.

He pulled up again. He could feel her wetness. She moaned with every rub. He reached under her panties and for the first time she didn't stopped and looked up with fear or surprise.

He slid a finger up between her lips. Clipping the tiny spot that was never touched before.

With out realizing it she dug her nails in his back. She moved her hand down his arm that was supporting his weight as his other hands explored her. She gripped his wrist. Without thinking she played with his bracelet. He didn't really register what was happening. He plunged his fingers in her and with one moan her hand ripped away taking his bracelet with her. She stopped and so did he. He didn't change. Nothing happened. He smiled and looked at her.

"You broke my cruse." He said. She smiled not knowing what to do.

He kissed down neck. His lips felt so prefect, her head reeled.

And for the first time Kyo couldn't hold back. He reached both hands down and ripped her panties in half and pulled them away. She didn't even feel it. She was in her own little heaven.

He pulled his boxers down and held his tip at the front of her entrance. He gripped her sides and moved himself between her lips. He waited for her to realize it wasn't his hand. He gripped his hands and moved them up her side.

CLICK.

She looked up with a little fear in her eyes. She knew it was about to happen.

Kyo nodded and began to push inside.

Cliffhanger. HAHA! Sorry I know I'm rude and mean but keeps you on your toes. Sorry it took so long, but every time I began to write this it always turned into rough uncharacteristic sex or to gentle and sweet that is could be rated "G" and this story is mated "M" so I hope I maintain the cute-ness but still had that hotness. R&R and keep reading. The story is almost done. –Counting Down the Days-


	27. SEX

Chapter 27 – SEX! (I couldn't think of a clever title so hope this works… it's very straight forward isn't it… Hehe.)

Tohru gasped out half in pain half in surprise. Kyo looked down on her. He couldn't believe this feeling. It was better than he thought it ever could be.

He looked down on Tohru's face and saw the confusion that filed it.

"What?" he asked trying to keep his head on straight. "Am I hurting you?" he prayed she say no.

"Um, it hurts yes, but um don't stop." She said tears building. Kyo was equally confused.

"Tohru?" he wondered. He pulled out slowly. Tohru cried out. He squinted his eyes. "I'm sorry I don't mean to hurt you."

"Do that again." Tohru pleaded. Kyo looked at her. Her neck was flexed, her mouth open. She gripped his arms and tried to control he breathing. Happy by this Kyo pushed back inside.

Tohru moved her legs and brought her knees on either side on Kyo's hips. He pulled back out and Tohru moved her body again and found it felt much better when she did this.

Kyo gripped the pillow. He wanted to go faster and harder but every time he looked at Tohru enjoying the small movements he swallowed his urge and continued to be slow.

Tohru suddenly bucked her hips roughly up. Kyo quickly went limp. He coughed slightly and looked at her again

He rested his head gently on her shoulder.

"Kyo?" she said worried. 'Was the really it?' she wondered.

He was breathing strongly and rolled over.

'That was it…' Tohru thought.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked. She looked over at him and tried to hide he disappointment. "That was…" he searched for the word. Just thinking about what happened moments before he felt aroused again. He looked back at her. And pull her into his arms. She felt a stickiness between her legs and a wetness around her butt. So far she didn't really like sex.

When she moved or to him she felt him hard, again. He kissed her again and began to position himself again.

'If he never lost it, why did we stop?' she thought. 'I've done something that's been more confusing.'

Haru sat on the roof, confused. He looked at the sky and the stars that hung all around him.

'Could it be true...? Could it have been Yuki all this time?' He wondered. He had no idea what was going on anymore; he was so confused.

He moved in her again she quickly moved herself. It was better than the first time. She made an unusual sound and Kyo looked at her concerned.

She was beautiful. Her hair was fanned out on pillow and face was glistening from a small amount of sweat her hands held his flesh and her eyes where gently closed.

She slowly opened them and saw Kyo looking at her.

"Kyo?" she asked. He leaned down and kissed her. Keeping the kiss he began a pace. It was slow but faster then before.

Every time he made his thrust she moaned loudly.

Soon the glistening turned into cold sweat drops. Their skin pressed against each other. Sharing quick dry kisses they continued.

Kyo grunted and Tohru panted. Kyo could feel it. Tohru was close. He couldn't tell how he knew she was close he just knew. He could feel he was also close.

'No damn. Hold out just a bit longer.' He thought. 'Keep going. Don't quick on me now man.' He coaxed.

Closer and closer he could feel his end coming. He moved in deeper hoping she'd climax.

She could feel his movements became more desperate not knowing why she pushed up against him. Which made his climax just that more close. With a harsh breath he pushed in and released. He made a thick throat noise and coughed again. He looked at her, his eyes tried. He leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss was simple and sweet. It could her breath away. With that one kiss she felt a ripple of electricity rip through her.

She held on his neck as this new feeling filled her. It was new and wonderful.

He fell weakened on her. Breathing in her neck. She held on his neck.

"We really just did that didn't we?" Kyo thought out loud. He felt Tohru nod. He pulled back and looked down at her prefect face.

"I love you Tohru. I really do." Kyo confessed. Tohru began to cry. She held on him even harder. "What? What did I do now? Tohru, why are you crying?" Tohru sobbed and held on to Kyo.

Kyo rolled on his side bringing Tohru with him. He held her as she cried and finally feel asleep.

'Why did she cry?' he wondered and fell asleep too. He never had been happier.

Chapter 27. I finally did it. I've been holding out on this chapter for a while. Mostly because all my free time was at school, and I have a personal issue about writing smut at school with the creepy Mormon librarian looking over my shoulder. So here it is. Hope you like it. Hope there isn't too many spelling and grammar. If you read my shit you know that no real surprise to have those.

But yeah…

R&R please.


	28. The Next Morning

Chapter 29 – The Next Morning

The next day Kyo woke up alone. Tohru wasn't sleeping next to him. He sat up quickly and listened. He heard the water running in the bathroom.

'She's taking a shower.' He thought, and felt extremely relieved.

He's whole bottom half throbbed, but I a good way. He twisted his back and felt a pop. He looked down and saw his hand was red with blood. He pulled back the sheet and so a puddle of blood.

'I didn't know she was bleeding. That must've hurt so much.' He thought.

He stood up, his knees were wobbly and weak. He started to walk. Every step sent shivers up his spin. Almost like experiencing last night's events again. His boxers and shirt were at the foot of the bed. He picked up his shirt and turned in right side out.

Tohru walked out from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. It shocked her to see Kyo already awake. He looked at her and dropped his shirt. She never looked more radiant. There was this flame about her now. She was still sweet but now she looked smoldering. Standing there with nothing but a white cotton towel and long her hair soaked with a few strands in her face. Her legs still glistening from the water.

Kyo limped over to her and kissed her. She took a share in take of breath in surprise, but quickly melted under his lips. He wrapped his arms around her tightly; she reached up and placed her arms around his neck.

He felt himself wanting her again. She stood on her tip toes pressing her outter thighs against him. Every time she moved he felt it. She felt him too. And moved against intentionally. He started to feel himself lose control.

He thought about the night before and the way she felt under him. Gripping him, breathing his name. He would do anything to relive that. So he picked her up and walked her to the bed. He took a quick glance at the bed and remembered the blood he saw.

'I can't put her in that.' He decided. He walked over to the wide set chair. He sat with her still straddling him.

He pulled at the towel and exposed her prefect body. He broke the kiss and took a look. She blushed deeply as he started at her breasts, stomach and the little puff of hair between her legs. He reached down and placed his member at her entrance. She slowly pushed herself down. He watched her face light up as he filled her.

She moved up again getting wetter and wetter. After a few times of the up and down she felt her muscles cry out in protest. He gripped her hips and started to move her back and forth. She liked this feeling better and it was easier on her legs.

He loved her mouth gaped open. She gripped the back of the chair. Her eyes clamped shut. She moved faster and faster feeling him go farther and farther in her.

"Tohru slow down," Kyo panted. He felt his end coming faster than he ever felt before. "Tohru, I can't hold it back any more." She didn't relent and pushed him harder.

He gasped at loudly and exploded. She watched his face intently. He couldn't hide in her shoulder or in the dark now. She saw him completely.

She smiled. He looked as though he was in complete pain for the beginning, then almost happy it was over. Then in complete harmony. A big smile stretched across his face and he leaned his head back on the chair.

She moved again and again. Faster and harder. He gasped and tried to stop her but at the same time didn't want her to stop. Soon she couldn't feel much from his seed running out of her.

He pulled her down for kiss.

"I think I need a shower." He said. She nodded. "Want to… join me?" he asked. She nodded blushing severely. He stood up with her still straddling him and with him still in her. He found it hard to walk but managed. She turned the water back on and stepped in the shower. She watched him take his socks off he was still wearing from the day before.

Then she saw something she never seen before. His little man. It was still a little hard. Long and shrived looking. It a lot of extra skin and a funny looking top.

Kyo notice her staring at him and stood there a while longer letting her. He enjoyed looking at her. Realizing what they were doing she blushed and moved to the back of the shower. It was small, meant only for one person but Kyo stepped in anyway.

They kissed with the water running on them. After awhile they heard a knock on the door and someone yelling it was time to check out.

They got out dried and dressed quickly and hurried out before anyone could really notice them.

I think one more chapter and it's done!!!! I really hope you all enjoyed it. Much love!!!

-Counting Down the Days-


	29. Short Sweet Simple Ending

Chapter 29 – Short Sweet Simple Ending

When Tohru and Kyo heard about the news about Yuki and Uo over a late lunch, they both dropped their jaws.

"That's one match I never expected." Kyo said still in disbelief.

"Yeah apparently they have had a thing for each other for a long while now. And made a huge confessional seen in the middle of the hall. Afterward neither of them went to any of their classes for the rest of the day." Shigure said not looking up from his newspaper. "I just got off the phone with the principle at your school. He is every unhappy about it."

"Lecture him not us." Kyo said grunting and went ups stairs.

"He also said Kyo and yourself missed the last part of the day too." Shigure snickered looking up at Tohru. "And I never heard you two come home last night. I even ordered out for dinner. I really was worried but I figured young love. Even better young lust."

"Did Yuki come home? Is he ok?" Tohru asked hoping to change the subject.

"I heard him come in around 5 this morning, with a giggling girl." Shigure answered trying to hide his grin. Tohru found it hard to picture Uo giggling; then again she never thought she would ever do what Kyo and she did.

"Oh sorry." She said bowing, mostly trying to hide her blushing. Shigure nodded and continued reading and Tohru sneaked out of his view and up the stairs.

Kyo stood at the top waiting for her.

"There you are." He said pulling her into a hug when she reached the top. They kissed and hugged again.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes," Tohru lied. She was sore between her knees and bellybutton but she didn't want to worry Kyo. 'Am I still limping?' She wondered. "Why do you ask?" Tohru asked.

"I was just wondering." they started to walk to their rooms, Tohru trying hard not to limp. "Tohru can I ask you something?"

"Of course Kyo."

"Why did you cry? I saw blood, so I must've hurt, right?" Kyo blurted. "I'm so, so sorry if I hurt you I really didn't mean to."

"Well at first it hurt. It hurt a lot. But after awhile it didn't." Tohru said.

"Then why did you cry?" Kyo asked.

"I was just so happy." Tohru answered the red building in her cheeks. "It was so beautiful and just like a pictured."

"oh." Kyo said. 'Girls are weird,' he thought. He kissed her again. She kissed him back so he knew everything was still great between them.

"Um… I'm going to change and go start dinner." Tohru told Kyo. He nodded.

"Um… I'm going to change too." Their clothes still smelling of earlier their actions. "Do you want help with dinner? Kyo offered.

"Oh I would like that every much." Tohru smiled and entered her room. She looked at the picture of her mom.

"Oh mom, it was incredible." she tried and picked up the picture and danced about her room. He was so sweet and gentle. He loves me mom he really does."

'I hope she's not ashamed of me.' Tohru thought. She changed into her normal top and skirt and headed down stairs.

Kyo was already in the kitchen drinking some milk.

"What shall we have for dinner tonight? Tohru asked blushing at only seeing him.

Ok that's it. Short and sweet and simple ending. I really hoped you enjoy my FanFiction. Sorry if the ending feels rushed. I'm just so excited to finally finish my very **first** FanFiction. :D :D :D :D

If you like this story then you'll like my others and now that I'm home every day (I'm not working at the moment or school) I'll be writing more and more. And I love suggestions.

I've written personal stories for people that I've never posted. They wanted this paring and I wrote. And if you want a paring in any amine or movie or TV show. Give me some time to research, get in tune with the characters and I'll write it. I want to be a writer as a life profession and any writing is good experience.

-Counting Down the Days-


End file.
